A Few Words Can Change Anything
by SuddenJami
Summary: Zelda, whose currently in high school, has recently got a new boyfriend. However, things take a drastic turn for the worse considering two other men have fallen in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for some time, but enjoy and R & R please!**

A Few Words Can Change Anything

Zelda was in her classroom loafing about and stared out the window as her annoying high school teacher Mr. Snake taught about the history of guns. She paid no attention due to the fact that her mind wandered elsewhere and was getting tired. She let out a large long yawn and placed her head on her desk wondering when this boredom shall end. She looked at the clock and saw it was another thirty minutes until her class ended, but to her, it felt like hours. She started to grow impatient and took out a sheet of paper and a pen. She began to draw what seemed like knight at first but eventually, looked like a cat in shining armor.

Later, Mr. Snake called out, "Okay class, I will now present a movie that I think all of you will enjoy. Now guys, do me a favor and stop falling asleep."

Zelda lifted her head as she saw her teacher put in the movie and the projector let out a light. She seemed interested when she randomly felt someone calling her presence. She looked around and found Link pointing to a chair next to him wanting her to be there. She let out a small smile and took her stuff to be next to him. When she sat, she looked behind to see what Mr. Snake was doing, which was writing down things, and went after to take out something. She took out a notebook and wrote something. She lent it to Link and read what she wrote, '_Hey, let's write in here so we won't get caught talking_.'

He looked up at her and wrote something thing. He passed it down and she read, '_Ugh, when will this bell ring already?!_' She laughed and replied saying it will.

After dozens of minutes, the movie reached the climax and they were still were passing down notes to each other. They almost filled up a whole sheet a paper, when Zelda had something in mind. They've been hanging out for a while and Zelda was curious how Link would react if she asked if he wanted a hug. She giggled and as for a start, she wrote down, '_Can I ask you a hypothetical question? I'm wondering how you would react to it_.'

She saw Link read it, and once he finished, he smirked and wrote down something. Zelda got her notebook back and read, '_My life would be meaningless and boring without you._' She looked up and saw Link with a somewhat serious expression.

She felt her face grow hot and thought he was joking, but asked, '_Wait, do you like me? Romantically?_'

After a short second, she read what seemed like a few written words, '_Yes, a little._' She looked up finding the hyrulian's face to be turned away and red. She couldn't believe it, but the problem was she liked someone else and wrote it down to Link with an apology. He wrote down, '_Who?_'

The bell rang and they were off eating lunch. As they were walking towards the classroom they always ate together at with friends, Link kept pestering Zelda asking, "Who? Who is he?"

She grew annoyed, but felt sympathy at the same time. Zelda sighed and felt bad because Link was jealous. She didn't know how to respond so she just said out loud, "Ike."

They entered the sparring classroom and Link yelled out, "That stupid mercenary? You like him?!" He started laughing and said uncontrollably, "You do know he's totally gay for Marth right?!"

That snapped Zelda's last nerve and yelled out, "What do you know?! You never had a class with him, you only know what he looks like, how can you judge him by his appearance with just by him being friends with Marth, huh?!"

That's when Zelda's friends came in and they ran into the commotion Zelda was causing with her irritation. Link stopped laughing and with a draught feeling, he said, "Zelda I'm sorry. Can-" Before Link could say anything more, Zelda ran out the door with tears streaming down her face. Link sat down on the cold floor, removed his green hat, and said, "Fuck." Samus and Pit looked at each other and agreed to leave the room for entering at a bad time.

Zelda ran to the spells room and sat at her seat that was later going to be her next class. She looked towards the floor and thought, 'How could've Link been so foolish even though he likes me?' She placed her hands on her face to cover the sorrow she was feeling.

Lunch wasn't over for another hour and Zelda thought casting magic would make her feel better. At the corner of the room laid a target that was prone to magic. She lifter her arm and casted a fire spell in the shape of a ring against the target. It set it ablaze and soon turned into cinders. Zelda sighed knowing that her magic was at complete perfection and there was no way in improving it.

She sat back down and wondered how Link was doing considering he was one of her friends. She just couldn't help but protect Ike knowing that she liked him. She'd gotten too, defensive, but at the same time she was confused. She can't help but think which sword master was for her. Ike knows that she likes him, but doesn't return his feelings, Link likes her, but she doesn't return his feelings. Her head started to hurt due to the fact that this became a difficult love triangle.

Tears began to build up again when suddenly, the door opened and a voice called out, "Sorry for the intrusion but I have something to deliver for the teacher here." Zelda looked up finding a young blue haired prince. He looked around and when he found Zelda, he asked, "Excuse me, but is the teacher here? If not, where can I find him?" The prince looked closely at Zelda and saw her crying. He got the wrong idea and said, "Whoops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry."

She wiped her eyes and said, "No, its not your fault. I'm just in a very bad situation is all."

Marth sat next her and placed the papers on the table. He gave her a warm alluring smile and said, "If you want, you can tell me your problems and I would be glad to help. I'm not a psychiatrist, but usually people feel better when they tell their situation with others."

Zelda smiled and said, "Thank you. Well, you see, I like someone but he doesn't want to return my feelings and just recently, a man told me he liked me even though I don't like him back. What do you think I should do?"

Marth closed his eyes and tucked his hands in his pockets. "A love triangle, huh? That's tough, but usually, people lie to themselves on how they truly feel. Are you sure that man doesn't like you back or are you sure you don't like the man who likes you?"

A small bulb went off of her head and said, "I never thought of that. Thank you so much. Oh, um, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Zelda."

She held out her hand and Marth grabbed it with a reply saying, "I'm Marth. Nice to meet you."

The next day back in the class with Mr. Snake, Zelda stared at Link like a Kirby staring at food. She remembered the advice she got from Marth yesterday and tried to see if she was in love Link. It was difficult to accomplish because the whole class period, Link was avoiding her, but especially, her eye contact. What worsened her mood was the fact that she didn't have a class with Ike this year so he was out of the question.

After that, she grew rebellious. She began doubting everything and to the fact she doesn't need love or receive it. She still acted normal, but tried to forget about Ike and Link. Lately, however, she began thinking about Marth and how kind he was to her. Never did she tell anyone, but she told herself she would never fall in love again.

But then came the inevitable after a week later. She encountered Marth back at the spells room with her studying other magic. He once again sat next to her and then asked, "So Zelda, how's the triangle coming along? Have you realized something?"

Her attitude changed once she closed her book and said, "Yes, and that is I will never fall in love again. What's the point if nothing ever works out right for me?"

Marth slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. He yelled out, "That's not true. How can you ever know if you never try?! Zelda, you can't give, not yet when you have so many years ahead of you." He sat back down and said, "I'm sorry. I lost my sanity there for a second…"

"No, you had it." Marth looked back at Zelda and found her crying. "Marth, I'm so sorry. I've been too sensitive and quickly became depressed. But, I've been thinking about you more than that man I liked lately."

Marth's face grew pink and said, "Are you perhaps, falling in love with me?"

She jumped in her seat and stuttered, "W-W-What? Th-That can't be right."

Marth laughed and said, "Zelda, you have to be true to your feelings. If you don't like me, then look into my eyes and say so."

She motioned her eyes and tried to look up into his eyes, but failed once she reached his chest. She said, "I can't."

Marth signed and said, "Then allow me to help you." He slowly reached out and put his hands on both sides of her face. Zelda's face grew hot as an oven and Marth could feel it. He lifted her head and their eyes' met. "Now, tell me; do you like me?"

She became mute as she stared at the prince's sapphire eyes. She refused to give in and tried saying, "I-I-I d-don't-"

"Zelda, you're blushing." He felt her face growing warmer but she still didn't say it. He had no choice and said, "I love you."

Zelda stopped hesitating and asked, "Truly?" The prince nodded and the words finally came out, "I love you too."

Marth smiled and leaned in. He kissed her softly with real love and Zelda embraced the Altean Prince. He let go and asked her, "Will you be my princess?" She replied with another kiss and Marth happily accepted.

One day when Marth was walking down the hallways with Ike, Ike said, "Man, it must be nice since you have a girlfriend. What's she like?"

Marth laughed and said, "She's nice, but now that I think about it, she never did tell me who she liked before. So Ike, do you have an interest with anyone?"

The mercenary scratched the back of his head and said, "Lately, I've had my eyes on Zelda."

Marth froze. Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry for the late Chapter!) Well, last chapter, people wanted me to continue the story (Even though it was meant as a one full chapter) so without further ado, I present you with the second chapter and hopefully, I can keep up with the ideas. Enjoy and continue with the R & R please!**

Marth stood frozen as he stared at his best friend. He gave a fake laugh and calmly said, "You-You like Zelda?" Inside he was panicking; he never would've expected such a turn for the worse.

Steadily walking, going to his next class, Ike replied, "Yeah…I mean I used to talk to her last year because we had a class together that was filled with popular and annoying students. So in the end, we would talk to each other cause there was no one else we really could without getting bullied or teased on."

Marth felt sweat going down his face and nervousness was getting to him. He was afraid how Ike would react if it turns out that Zelda is currently his girlfriend. So then he asked, "When did you start liking her?"

Ike entered the fencing class and said, "If I recall, last year, when I saw her practice magic, she shown such beauty that was flawless; like no other magic user I've ever seen. Back with the Greil Mercenaries, we have many magic users, but she's tied with my best man Soren. After that, I guess you could say, she put me into her spell." Marth froze and suddenly slammed his head on the wall near the swords. Ike flinched and said, "Oh, come on man. I know it sounds cheesy, but I can't help myself."

As Marth removed his injured head from the wall, he was worried if Ike might take her away from him. Marth thought if he told him, he might be depressed, or worse, infuriated. Suddenly, something struck the prince. Who was it that Zelda liked before? As her boyfriend, surely he had the right to know.

Back with Zelda, she was in her gun class and saw Mr. Snake do outrageous things with his artilleries. He almost shot a student beside their head and that definitely freaked the entire classroom. Zelda, who was one of the shocked students, never remembered why she took a gun class, but the year was at its peak and she decided to wait. She looked at poor Link who was on the floor twitching due to a sudden heart attack and another student was poking him with a pencil. When the bell rang, it was lunch and Zelda was the first person to leave in search of her new boyfriend.

They always would encounter in the magic class room, so she assumed he would once again be there. After a few moments, she reached the class room, opened the door, and called out, "Marth, are you here?" Zelda looked around and found the prince in the back of the class room asleep after reading a novel. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping prince and approached him. Zelda sat next to Marth and placed her hand on his head. She slowly rubbed it and she noticed his hair was so soft.

When lunch was almost over, the prince woke up finding Zelda staring at him. Marth let out a stretch and a long yawn. Zelda giggled and asked, "You awake yet?"

The prince, who was still half-asleep, asked, "What time is it?"

She replied, "Ten minutes until lunch is over. How did you fall asleep by reading a novel and in the middle of the day?"

Marth yawned once more and said, "I was just tired from fencing class." After a minute or two, he realized he had to ask Zelda something. He looked at her as she was taking out her meal she hadn't eaten yet. "Hey, Zelda, can I ask you something?" She was eating noodles and since her mouth was full, she just nodded her head up and down. Marth smiled, but it vanished when he asked, "Since, I'm your boyfriend, and used to be therapist, you told me you liked someone before, correct?"

Zelda finished her noodles and said, "Yeah, what about it?"

Marth looked down and said, "Who was he? Or more specifically, what was his name?"

She leaned back on her chair and said, "I knew him from last year and his name is Ike, your closest friend. But I guess you can say I out grown him so don't worry." She turned to look back at Marth when she found him paralyzed after hearing her words. "Marth, are you okay?"

He flinched and said, "Sorry, I never expected you to like my friend." He spoke calmly to her, but inside he was like, '_Oh shit, oh shit. What the fuck should I do!?'_

Marth cleared his throat and took death breaths. He tried to clear his thoughts when he remembered that Zelda is his girlfriend. She trusts him, and he trusts her. He slowly calmed down and happily asked, "You wanna get ice cream after school? My treat."

Zelda smiled and agreed. The bell rang and when Marth exited the door, both of them waved each other good bye.

When the final bell rang, they both looked for each other and they met at the back of the school near the nature area. Together, they both walked out and headed their way to get delicious frozen dairy products. When they arrived at a small ice cream stand, Marth got vanilla and Zelda got strawberry.

During the time when they were finishing, they talked about grades and how each other felt about moving to a higher grade. After that, they kissed goodbye and both of them went their separate ways getting back home.

As Zelda was walking back home, she couldn't help but think how her relationship with Marth has grown. From being someone who helped her, into becoming a friend, and then a couple. She looked up and saw rain clouds were coming. She decided to hurry back; nonetheless she couldn't help but say with a smile, "I truly love Marth Lowell."

The next day, it began to pour heavily and Zelda was already walking towards school. After leaving her house for a mere second, she became completely drenched. She felt cold and began to shiver. Zelda increased her pace when suddenly, she no longer felt the drops of rain. She looked up and found an ocean designed umbrella shielding her head. Over to her left was the green clothed elf, Link.

Feeling a small blush after remembering what happened a few weeks ago, Zelda said, "Thanks Link." It had been a while since she last talked to him. Since he began avoiding her, she later completely forgot about him.

Link showed no expression and stared ahead. He replied, "Do you not have an umbrella?"

Zelda looked away and stared at the soaked ground. She told him, "No, well, not right now. I forgot it at home. Sorry for the troubles."

"There's no need for an apology. Just next time, bring one so you don't catch a cold. Okay?"

Zelda thought Link's personality completely shifted. From being a foolish elf into being a young mature one. She thought of it as something strange. Was he just acting that way to get her attention or trying to make her infatuated with him? These questions zoomed around Zelda's head until she reached the school.

Once she arrived, she tried to dry off her hair if there was any remaining water within it. After she finished, she ran off to first class of the day. Later, lunch came and she was in the magic room waiting for her prince who was usually late.

Marth was running to the magic room to meet Zelda, but was held back due to his teacher and Ike. He was talking to his friend when he lost track of time, but he noticed Ike acted differently. Ike would talk about sexual things and that freaked Marth out. He knew Ike was sort of perverted, but today, he seemed even more. After that, then the teacher held him back for like ten minutes on why he had so many missing assignments.

As Marth headed toward the room, he had a bad feeling. He didn't know how to describe it, but there was some sort of foreshadowing lingering around him. What was the thing that was going to happen? He grew anxious and stared running.

Marth ran as fast as he could and finally reached his desired destination. He slammed the door open and saw Zelda eating. Relieved, Marth walked over to a chair next to Zelda.

Confused over Marth's reaction, Zelda asked, "What happened?" She got no answer and saw Marth laid his head on the desk looking exhausted as if he ran a marathon. She grew worried and questioned, "Marth, what hap-"

She was cut off with Marth placing his lips on Zelda's. With the sudden reaction, Zelda retreated and her face grew hot. She stared at the prince and said, "Sorry Zelda. I came late and I was worried about you."

"Marth, its okay, nothing-"

Marth's voice grew louder as each word he spoke, "But what if something did? Just be careful okay. I don't want anything bad happen to you!"

Zelda felt scared as her boyfriend was angered. She didn't have any ideas on why Marth acted like this. He was always such a nice and sweet boy who cared for people; but not this much. The entire lunch, the couple sat there with not a word spoken and so the day came to an end.

Zelda was at her last class still packing up, due to assisting the teacher. He left the door open for her to still leave and Zelda just put back her last book. She saw the chalkboard still covered in writings, so she did the teacher another small favor and cleaned it. She was about to reach her backpack, when someone came in. Zelda looked up and noticed it was Ike looking around the class room.

She grabbed her things and told Ike, "I'm sorry Ike, but the teacher left already. Do you want me to leave you a message or is it something personal?"

Ike leaned against the wall near the door and said, "I guess you can say its personal."

Unexpectedly, Zelda felt a blush rose to her cheeks. She thought she'd grown out of him, but the blushes were telling her that she hasn't. She remembered she had a boyfriend who she loves dearly. She never would betray Marth. With that as her strength, Zelda avoided the mercenary's eye contact and replied, "Very well. You can see him tomorrow after school a little earlier than this time."

Zelda began moving towards the door when Ike started to approach her. He grabbed Zelda's hand and threw her against the wall with his hands on each side of her. She opened her eyes finding Ike's face was inches apart and she knew she was in a very bad situation. Ike moved in closer and whispered, "But what if I were here to see you?"

The feeling of his breath slid down Zelda's neck making her shiver. She began feeling weak, but told herself that Marth trusts her. She struggled and told Ike, "I have…a boyfriend."

Ike gave a nasty smirk and told Zelda, "That's not going to work." He lifted her shirt and his hand began feeling her smooth skin. She began pleading, "Ike…stop…please!"

Ike's hand continued moving upwards reaching a fabric when Marth barged in and yelled, "Ike, what the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter three is here! Enjoy and please keep reviewing! Its greatly appreciated. =)**

Zelda, who was still being manhandled, looked at her boyfriend. He was soaked to the bone as water dripped from his blue hair. Marth ran after Ike and punched his face. Ike fell to the floor and placed his hand where Marth punched him. He grabbed a hold of Zelda's hand and yelled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Why the hell did you almost rape my girlfriend!?"

Ike laughed as he got up. "So Zelda's your girlfriend? That surprised me for a sec."

The way Ike's acting was making Marth enraged. He took out his Falchion and yelled, "Don't give me this crap. What you did was unforgivable and it makes me feel even worse knowing my best friend did this."

Zelda, being the victim, still felt very hot where Ike touched her. She placed her hand on her stomach, and let go of Marth's hand. He looked at her and saw she was crying. Going to comfort her, Marth was embraced by his girlfriend and he placed his hand on her head. Marth sheathed his sword back and told Zelda, "Lets go."

He led her out of the room and as Zelda was walking with Marth, she looked back at Ike who was still standing with a blank expression staring at the ground. Her last view of him was collapsing down onto the floor.

Relentlessly, Marth took Zelda outside without the thought of rain pouring. Neither of them had an umbrella so each stood with rain soaking them and stared at each other until one of them spoke; which was Marth. "Zelda, are you okay? Injured anywhere?" Zelda was still crying and she replied by shaking her head side to side. Marth wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thanks goodness."

Even the cold weather didn't effect Zelda because she was happy knowing she was in her boyfriend's embrace. Marth let go of her and gave a long passionate kiss. Zelda broke the kiss in need of air, but she looked up finding herself mesmerized by Marth's sapphire eyes. They were so majestic and beautiful, but something was off about them. She felt her face growing hot, but she continued to stare and noticed misery within them. Why was it that Marth cared for her so much? Why does she seem to be special in his eyes?

Marth broke the gaze by looking down and grabbed Zelda's hand. They started walking and Marth said, "I'll walk you home."

Zelda noticed she stopped crying and nodded her head. She felt lucky that there was someone to make her happy and feel special; someone to love and care for her. With that, she arrived home and waited to see him the next day.

During lunch the next afternoon, Zelda was with Marth eating lunch together all silent like. The questioned that quavered around in her head from yesterday, began to pester her. She stopped eating her sushi and looked at the prince.

He was leaning on the chair with his eyes closed and once again, not eating. For a month she noticed he never had a lunch and that also worried her a bit. She couldn't believe she never even offered him some.

Zelda reached closer and tapped her hand on Marth's shoulder. He opened his eyes, and looked at Zelda. He questioned her, "What's wrong?"

Zelda, suddenly feeling embarrassed, asked, "Do you want something to eat? I could offer you some of my food."

Standing straight, Marth said, "Mm, no thanks. I'll live, but thank you for your thoughtfulness."

She tilted her head. "Then how come you never eat during lunch?"

Marth turned his head toward the classroom door and said, "I don't know why, but I never have an appetite at this time of day regardless of what happens." He turned back finding Zelda holding sushi within her pair of chopsticks offering to Marth. He felt his face grow hot as blushes were appearing on his cheeks. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Surely you'll have an appetite if I feed you, right? I am your girlfriend after all and I care for you. Now come on, open wide." Marth felt his face grow even hotter as Zelda smiled and placed her hand right below his chin. He opened his mouth and Zelda gave him the sushi.

Chewing slowly, he said, "Thanks." Zelda laughed a bit and offered him more in which Marth accepted by taking another bite. By the time lunch was almost over, Marth had eaten all of Zelda's food. Sitting down with his face all flushed, he said, "I'm sorry that I ate all your food…"

She laughed and said, "See, you were hungry. Your stomach just doesn't tell you." Zelda packed her things and stared at the clock. It seemed she still had time to ask Marth that question and without further ado, she asked, "Marth, I know this is sudden, but why do you care for me so? I understand that I'm your girlfriend but-"

He looked at her and she noticed the same misery from yesterday within his hollow eyes. Zelda went blank and felt frozen. She thought of his eyes as paralysis just by staring at them; like a snake's venom seeping through the victim's body and the symptoms taking over. Marth looked back down and said, "I lost my mother and father during a war. All I have left is my sister and to me, she's right here. I feel like you're the only thing that has given me meaning to live and I must protect it."

Those words made Zelda's heart sink with sorrow. All that he has left is her and his sister. Zelda stood up and tried to use words to comfort the sad prince, "Marth, I-"

The sound of the bell cut off what Zelda was going to say. Marth left the classroom in sadness because Zelda was the one who brought back terrible memories of his. She sat back down and regretted what she asked.

Marth, who was on his way to his next class, felt another eerie feeling. Looking around, he found Ike walking directly behind him looking at the lockers on his right side. Marth increased his pace and tried to ignore the fact that the man who sexually harassed his girlfriend was behind him. He wanted no part of him and that made Marth stared running. Once he reached the class, he just remembered he had this class with Ike and once he sat down, he was engulfed by despair. After a few minutes, Ike sat next to him and Marth realized he sat next to him too, so he smacked his head on the desk.

Ike who just witnessed what his table mate did, noticed evil aura coming out of him. Feeling a bit confused and terrified, Ike turned back and faced the classroom's front wall.

Marth lifted his head and placed his hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe he hadn't forgotten all this. He just hoped that it couldn't be worse. He forced himself to stand straight and impatiently waited for his teacher's arrival. Noticing the bell had already rung, Marth's tolerance sitting next to Ike was beginning to break. He just wanted to fence and nothing more.

After five minutes, which felt like five years to Marth, finally passed and the teacher arrived. The circular short blue man placed his golden flaming designed sword on the desk and said, "Okay class, today we are going to fence with partners, so chose someone you trust. We will do this for a few moments to warm up."

Marth looked around to find a partner other than Ike. Observing his surrounding, he found a white angle wielding a blue and golden sword. Marth remembered apparently his name was Pit. Right as about he was going to lift his hand and call his name, the Mr. Knight announced, "Whoops, this is for the next class. I meant for you guys to pair up with your table mates."

Marth turned to have found his table mate had vanished and somehow teleported to Samus. Ike came back mumbling on how he couldn't partner up with Samus and acted spoiled as he went over to Marth. He lifted his sword and directly pointed it at his partner. Marth responded by talking out his Falchion and said, "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Ike placed his Ragnell on his shoulder and said, "Still on vengeance I see? It doesn't do you any good. What happened is already done and no way to change back. Just deal with it asshole."

Ike once again, was making Marth infuriated, "How could you do that? What did she do to deserve that, but more importantly, what the hell do you get from it, huh?!"

Ike noticed Marth was causing attention so he turned his back on him and replied, "You're causing a seen."

Marth grabbed Ike's collar and said, "I don't give a damn! You're not my friend anymore and I fucking hate you."

Marth detected a slight change from Ike's expression from his last few words, but he thought of it as guilt. He released the collar, pounced against Ike, and the match started.

After school, Zelda was once again, in that same classroom assisting her teacher in whom she was beginning to hate. She neatly stacked the papers and turned to find the wall were that scene happened. She became uncomfortable, but thought about Ike's action. Placing the papers on the desk, she couldn't help but think why would've Ike done that. She remembered him from last year and he was such a nice and handsome man. How could've he take such a horrible turn?

Zelda knew there was some catch to this as she lifted her backpack. Exiting and closing the door, Zelda turned finding the school's hallways being illuminated by the sunset's vibrant orange color. She smiled and looked out the window; from a rainy yesterday, to a warm filling sunset. However, her face looked down because she still hadn't apologized to Marth and she was not going to see him after school today due to some teacher argument.

Walking towards the exit, Zelda saw Ike in another classroom through a window quietly placed his head on the desk with his arms tucked out as a pillow. She approached the door and opened it unconsciously. Ike lifted his head and once he saw Zelda, he grabbed he things and was about to make his leave.

Once he passed her, Zelda awoke from the man's presence. Awkwardly, she followed him from the act of her instinct and thought the only way to know was to ask Ike himself.

Zelda grabbed onto a piece of his clothing and Ike stopped moving, but did not turn to see who it was because he already knew.

Unaware of what Zelda was doing, she asked, "Why…did you do that to me?" She looked up and saw Ike's shoulders were jumping.

He still didn't face her, but replied with a shaky voice, "I-I can't take th-this anymore!"

Jumped by the sudden words, Zelda said, "Wha-?"

She was cut off by Ike's sudden embracement. He was holding her so tightly and she realized he had been crying. She placed her hand on his head and he told her, "I don't deserve your kindness. I didn't want to do what I did before! But most importantly, I don't want to lose my closest friend Marth! I regret everything that I did so why can't I go back to change it?!"

Zelda slowly rubbed the mercenary's blue hair and said in a soft voice, "Ike, what's wrong?"

He held her even tightly and Zelda felt she was going to be unconscious before she could hear the whole thing. Regardless, she heard his words, "I didn't want to sexually harass you, someone made me do it. Because of that, I lost you and the thing closest to me: Marth. I'm so, so, very sorry."

She wondered who it could've been, so without another thought, she asked, "Who?"

Ike released her and quickly placed his lips against Zelda's. She was being kissed by the man she liked before and his lips were so soft with great passion. With the sudden reaction, she didn't move and Ike placed his head on her shoulder with another seeping tear through his eye. "Link."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Chapter four is here and enjoy! R & R?  
**

Zelda stood there as Ike removed his head and turned away. She couldn't believe it was Link who set Ike up, but was he lying? Zelda therefore, asked another question to see what made Ike do it. "Um, why did listen to him? What did he saw he would give you in return?"

Ike sat on the hallway floor and leaned against the wall. His head drooping down, he said, "Link told me that if I didn't 'learn' more about you, he would do bad things to me and for an example, he told me that he would harm my sister Mist. But, I honestly wouldn't expect him to push me that far. I should've known he was just messing with me. God, I fucking hate my life right now…"

Zelda sat down next to him and felt sympathy for Ike. She grabbed his hand and Ike turned to face her. He then looked down and found their hands were entwined. He felt a small blush rising to his cheeks and told her, "Yo-You have a boyfriend so why are you treating me like I'm yours?"

She smiled and hugged him. Ike felt his face grow very hot as he felt her warmth and he heard her say, "Its not your fault and so I forgive you with this hug." She released him, and found his head turned to the hallway with his entire face flushed.

Zelda thought he looked so cute and innocent with his face red. She couldn't resist, so she placed her hand on the side of his face and Ike jumped. Pushing her hand out of the way and still embarrassed, Ike said, "Wh-What are you doing?"

Zelda sat back down with a smile and said, "You're just so cute when you blush. I never expected you to be a guy so easily embarr- "

"I'm not." Ike shouted. Quickly calming down, he told her, "I've liked you for some time now, and-" He looked at Zelda and saw her majestic faded blue colored eyes. Frozen, his hot cheeks thawed him out and finished what he wanted to say, "I might like you more considering I know you have a boyfriend. Out if everyone of this entire school, I'm most uncomfortable around you. That's why I'm so embarrassed right now."

Zelda giggled and told him, "You know, I used to like you, and to be honest, I still kind of do. But right now, I love Marth more than anyone else. I'm sorry."

He sighed and stood up. "Its okay." His facial expression changed once he asked, "Now, what are we gonna do with that bastard Link?"

Zelda, being the easy going, offered, "We could tell the teacher on him."

Ike wanted him to pay. Just telling the teacher would give him a pathetic warning. "That won't work. Teachers are always too nice." Ike gave a small thought. "What were if we to punish him?"

Zelda immediately came with a response, "How about I '_play_' with him?"

Ike smirked, "You mean, act as his girlfriend for a while then break his heart?"

"Heck yeah, but what about Marth? I mean, he doesn't know anything we're doing…I should probably-"

Ike placed both his hands on Zelda's shoulders. She felt her face grow hot as Ike's face was inches apart. Again, she felt she was in that situation again, but now, she trust Ike.

"Fucking teachers. God they piss me off." Marth was walking back from his arguments from Mr. Knight. He looked through the windows and thought the sunset was more beautiful than usual, but he just wanted to arrive home.

Abruptly, Marth noticed something out of a window. He closely peered through and found two people, well, more like a couple, talking. He remembered about Zelda, and thought about how he walked out on her. He told himself that tomorrow he should apologize and continued on the path he walked.

Noticing, Marth realized he was going to pass the couple. He didn't want to disturb their conversation, but the hallway led to the exit.

Right as he reached the corner before encountering them, he was traumatized. Ike was manhandling Zelda again! He was once about to charge in when he was able to hear in their conversation.

Marth heard every word as clear as crystal. "Don't tell Marth." Ike said to Zelda.

She looked at him with a cute expression and asked, "Why not?"

Ike blushed a bit and release her with a stutter, "L-Listen. Telling him won't do any good and he'll be very comfortable. Its very likely he's not going to like what you're gonna do. Do him a favor, and don't say anything. Okay? This is just between you and me."

Enraged, Marth wanted to kill both his betraying girlfriend and Ike. He couldn't believe after what Ike did, she fell in love with him. He clenched his fist and wanted to slam it against the wall, but then he heard Zelda.

"Very well. I oblige and promise."

Ike still felt something, like she was going to break it. "Prove that you aren't." He saw her looking all directions, except behind her, on what she could offer. But Ike already saw something that she could offer: another kiss.

He tapped Zelda, which broke her of her thinking, and pointed at his lips. Jumping, she told him, "Ike, I let you go the first time, but I really can't. Is this the only thing that will prove?" Ike nodded and Zelda sighed knowing she was going to regret it. "Okay."

Marth wondered what she was going to offer and peeked a little more. Once he saw, he felt as if a knife had stabbed his heart and it could never be removed.

Zelda was moving closer to Ike and placed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened it more. He licked her lower lip, but Zelda didn't want to open. He then nipped it, and she allowed entrance to his tongue. She could feel the wet muscle swarming around her mouth. For minutes, she was making out with Ike and slowly began to enjoy it. However, an image of Marth appeared in her head and she broke the French kiss.

Extremely blushed, Zelda told him, "I-Ike, that was a bit too much."

Ike, whose face was also red, confessed, "Zelda, you don't know how much I'm in love with you, or how much I want to be with you, but-"

Marth couldn't take it anymore and ran right passed them; facing the fact that his girlfriend and best friend had betrayed him. So much agony had built up in his heart that never he wanted to see either of them again in his entire life.

Zelda turned and saw Marth running away. She yelled out, "Marth!" In the end she did regret what she had done. She ran after him, but before she left Ike, she told him, "We're going to leave the plan on hold. But for right now, I want to be there with Marth! I might even have to…break the promise. I'm very sorry!"

The mercenary sighed, but thought, his old friend needs some company. He knew Marth no longer considers him a friend but Ike still thought of him as one. If he hadn't betrayed him, or better yet, never listen to Link, everything would've been fine. He placed his hand on his lips and regretted kissing Zelda.

Running outside of the door, Zelda looked around and tried to remember where Marth would've hidden. Observing her surroundings, she thought it would give her an idea, but it didn't help. She tried to think of the places they created memories together. She knew he ran outside, so he couldn't be in the magic classroom. Could've he had gone home? It reminded Zelda that they never invited each other to their houses before so that was out of the question. She told herself not to give up and decided to find Marth; even without a clue.

She searched around the neighborhood and even behind the school. Hours had passes and night arrived leaving Zelda cold, but still in pursuit to find Marth. She passed by houses, parks, and even other schools, but no sign of him.

Zelda started shivering when she noticed a place she hadn't look; deep inside a forest enshrouded in darkness. She felt as if she hadn't taken a look and Marth was there, she would've hated herself for not doing so. Zelda began to worry and thought that her investigation was worth nothing. Closely, she began to doubt herself as leaves crunched beneath her feet. Tears began to build up in her eyes as she wrapped herself with her own arms.

Walking in total darkness, Zelda noticed a faint blue flicker. She increased her pace in hope that Marth was going to be there when someone grabbed her from behind. The mysterious person wrapped one it's arms around Zelda's neck and the other placed over her mouth. She struggled and cried out when she heard the man's voice which smelled of alcohol, "Don't worry girly, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Zelda tried to lift her arms trying to cast magic. She summoned ice shaped crystals and twirled around her. The sharp blue crystals continuously slashed the man and he let go of her. Zelda turned around to find what the man's appearance was as he approached her. He wore torn old ragged clothing and his age was of an old grandpa. Terrified as the man approached her, he suddenly let out a grunt and fell to the floor. Zelda heard another person's footstep as she noticed a white shimmer and a sword sheathed back into its case. Zelda heard his footstep fading away as he was walking towards the blue light she saw before. Not knowing what she was going to face, Zelda followed the man until she finally realized what the shimmer was.

A shining blue lake with green fireflies hovering around it as it's water shinned through the night sky. She never would've expected or more exactly, never even knew about this place. Zelda looked around to see who her savor was when she found a man on her left. The man looked like…Marth. She stood there as more tears came seeping out of her eyes. He looked towards the dark moonless sky filled with very few stars. But somehow, Marth was glowing such a radiant blue color even without the moon's light.

She placed her hands against her face as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. The only thing Zelda could whimper was, "I'm sorry."

Marth didn't dare look back at her. After everything she had done, numerous apologizes wouldn't even allow him to forgive her. Someone he had loved, deceived him. He ignored her crying and started walking away with his spirit low, but his head high.

Zelda held out her hand and cried, "Marth, wait! Please!" He overlooked her pleading and chose to walk back home. Zelda collapsed onto the floor with her heart shattered, but the words and emotions spilled out. "You're misunderstanding ." Marth froze, but still didn't turn back. He decided to hear her final words before he left. "I didn't want to…to kiss Ike and he's never going to replacing you. It was part of a deal…I decided to make with him so he could trust me. If…there was some other thing besides that, I would've gladly chosen…Nothing…Nothing to ruin our relationship." It was getting more difficult for Zelda to speak as the tears were draining energy out of her. Marth on the other hand still wanted to leave the reminiscence but remained still.

Finally, Zelda yelled out, "I spent the entire day in search for you and I love you more than anything! If you were to die, I would willingly take myself with you! Please, I can't afford to live without you…Marth."

Sympathy got him and turned around finding Zelda about to collapse. He rushed towards her and she fell into his arms unconscious. Marth felt her body heat dropping as her breathing was shaky. He knew he went too far as he placed his hand on her cheek wiping off her last tear. He whispered near her lips, "Very well. I forgive you." He then kissed her with passion as the sounds of cricket chirps surrounded them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is here and enjoy! (Why no people R & R?! I feel so violated…)**

Warmth. Zelda awoke finding herself within a bed covered with black sheets. Realizing that it wasn't her bed, she got up but failed feeling something tugging her body. Her vision was still hazy so she rubbed her eyes finding Marth cuddling her.

Her face blushed madly, but what caught her attention, was Marth's shoulder was bare without clothing. Her face grew even hotter, but she noticed that she was still wearing clothing. She sighed in relief but was curious on why Marth slept like that. She lifted the covers and noticed his entire chest was naked. Out of embarrassment, she covered him back up and got off the bed.

She looked around Marth's room and observed his décor. Zelda had never been in a boy's room so it fascinated her. His bed was black, the walls were a faded light blue color, contained a dark brown drawer, and he had a white desk with bookshelves and a computer on top. She looked at the digital clock and it was 10am, Sunday. She sat back down on the bed and stared at Marth. He looked so peaceful when he was sound asleep.

Zelda remembered what happened last night and after she started yelling, her memory faded. She rubbed Marth silky blue hair and was happy that he brought her here. Zelda then heard a small mummer coming from the prince. His eyes opened slowly and stretched his arms out.

He got up and Zelda once again saw his chest which led her to blush. She immediately turned away and said, "G-Good m-morning Marth."

Marth let out a large yawn and said, "Good morning." From a far, he could tell she was blushing terribly and grew a bit worried. "Zelda, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing at a-all!"

He removed the covers and got up. Hearing those sounds, Zelda slammed her head into the wall to try to hide her flushed face. Marth placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Zelda, your face is very red and you've been stammering a lot. Don't tell me you have a fever?"

Zelda turned to look back a bit, but only to his face and said, "That's not it. Your-Your clothes."

Marth realized he didn't have his shirt on and said, "Whoops. Forgot about that. Zelda, you can turn around. I'm not completely naked. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go and put a shirt on."

He released his hand and walked toward his drawer. Zelda then chose to turn around and saw Marth's torso. It looked so soft in her eyes and she grew tempted to touch it, but her embarrassment kept her from doing so. He was actually a bit muscular and his skin was a tad pale. She approached him and saw him take out a plain black shirt. Before he put it on, he asked Zelda, "So today's Sunday and we don't have school. You wanna go somewhere or do you prefer me take you home?"

She didn't answer but instead said, "I'm sorry." Marth turned around finding tears again were building up. "I'm sorry for last night and that you had to carry me back here. Can you forgive me?"

He tossed his back shirt aside on the bed and approached her. Slightly taller than her, he said, "Right. You were unconscious last night so you didn't hear me." He gently grabbed her chin and brought their lips together. His chest was up against Zelda's and she was right; it was soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed for minutes. Once Marth let go of her, he pulled her into his embrace and said, "I forgive and will always love you, Zelda."

She hugged him back and said, "I love you too Marth. Now, um, can you put back your shirt on?"

"Oh, right." He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He fixed up his bed and sat.

Zelda sat next to him with that question lingering in her mind, so she decided to ask, "Hey Marth, why do you sleep like that?"

They young prince scratched the back of his head with a small laugh. "Usually, when I sleep, I tend to get very hot and that's what I end up doing. Sorry that I wasn't aware when I woke up. I'm just so used to it and being home alone all the time."

"What about your sister?"

Zelda shouldn't have asked that question because know Marth looked depressed. However, he still answered, "She studies abroad in hope she can make both our lives successful. I usually see her during the holidays, but other than that, never. Also, I apologize about walking out on you that day."

Zelda quickly responded, "No, I should be the one apologizing! I shouldn't have brought up that topic about your parents."

Silence quieted the room with a short pause and neither of them said a word. That's when both of them heard a large growl. Zelda's face grew red as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Marth laughed, "You hungry? Come on, I'll take you to a place, my treat." Zelda smiled and nodded.

Marth led Zelda out the door and walked her to Moon Bucks. Zelda ordered a small mocha with a large croissant with a chocolate filling and Marth asked for a plain bottle of water with a squared cut brownie.

They sat at a table near the window and began enjoying their meals. However, Zelda remembered about her and Ike's deal. She wanted to tell Marth about it, but Ike would've been against it; she also wanted them to be friends again.

Zelda finished her food quickly without seeming rude and said, "Um, Marth, can I ask you something?" With food still in his mouth he nodded his head in response. "Can you be friends with Ike again?"

Marth swallowed his food and asked, "Why would I want to be friends with him again?"

She looked down and remembered the pain he went through. He didn't want to jeopardize his friendship, but had no choice. "Its not his fault that he did that to me. He…I guess you can say was framed." Marth's expression was showing he was serious in not agreeing but Zelda was persistent. "We want to get back at the person who used him and we decided…" He looked angered and she was growing scared as his look cut off her sentence. Clenching her fists she tried to build up courage without making eye contact. "That I act as his girlfriend then make him heart broken. I want to get your permission first because you're my boyfriend."

"But what about you? How do you feel about it?"

Zelda looked up and saw him staring out the window. "Huh?"

Marth looked back at her and said, "I'll talk back with Ike. So, who 'framed' him?"

"Link." Marth raised one of his eyebrows telling her he didn't expect that. She blushed a bit and said, "It was the beginning of this year when he confessed to me. We were passing notes and he wrote saying he liked me."

"I see. Well, since now you told me, you broke the promise you made with Ike. But, I'm fine with it as long as I know what you're doing. Just remember, don't go too far with him, otherwise, you might leave me jealous."

Zelda smiled and gave Marth a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. No one can you." Zelda got up and walked towards the exit. Before she left, she told Marth, "Don't forget about Ike!" Marth waved her goodbye, paid for the food, and waited for tomorrow.

The next day, Marth woke up his usual time and prepared himself for school. When he arrived, he saw Link talking to fox, but he didn't want to eaves-drop. Entering the school, he walked towards his locker to take out his required materials when he heard a, "Yo."

Marth turned to see who it was when he noticed it was the mercenary carrying a textbook about sword spells. He slammed his locker and said, "Hey."

Both stared at each other as silence was doing the talking. That's when Marth broke it and said, "Why do you have a spell book?"

Ike looked at it for a quick sec and turned back to Marth. "It turns out that my holy blade of Ragnell can actually do some fire magic. I decided to name it Eruption and its coming out pretty nicely. So how's Zelda?"

Marth starting walking to his first class which was the history of swords and Ike chose to follow him even though they didn't have the class together. "She's doing well and she told me some…stuff."

"Like what?"

Marth let out a sigh, "She told me that it wasn't your fault so she forgives you…and so, do I."

Ike immediately placed his hand on Marth's shoulder and asked, "You're serious right? You're not trying to fuck with me are you?" Marth was in front of him so Ike didn't get to see what kind of expression he had, but Marth just shook his head.

Ike shot out of nowhere and hugged the prince. Marth's face blushed out of embarrassment and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!Wait a minute, don't tell me you're gay?"

He let go of Marth and chuckled, "Nah, I'm just happy that we can be friends again. I've known you for a long time and it would suck if I lost my first best friend. Besides, I like your girlfriend so I'm not gay. By the way, if you ever get tired of her, I'd be glad to take her into my hands."

Ike smirked and Marth punched his upper left arm lightly, "Fuck that."

Marth reached his class and the bell had yet to rung. Both of them stared at each other until Marth let out a small laugh. That's when Ike joined in and them laughing together seemed like they were brothers. Marth led out his hand, "Man, I missed the way things were. You in?"

Ike firmly grasped Marth's hand and said with a smile of relief, "Hell yeah I'm in." The bell rang and both of them went their separate ways.

Lunch came and Marth arrived to the magic classroom to meet up with Zelda. When he entered, he noticed Zelda laughing as Ike was doing some strange hand movements. Strangely confused as Marth sat next to Ike, he questioned, "Um, why are you here?" Ike turned his face towards Marth and gave him his puppy eyes. He stared at his shining blue spahhire eyes as it sparkled like a diamond. Marth felt disturbed as he noticed his innocence and continued with, "But it's not like I mind though…"

Ike let out a laugh and Zelda said, "Well, why not? I more the merrier! Besides, were all friends again and that's the important part; so why not hang out together?"

Marth being the serious one of the group immediately jumped to the main question, "How are you going to approach Link?"

Zelda grew stunned from Marth quickly going into other things. She knew they had to set up the plan eventually, but this was too fast. "Marth, don't you think this is sudden? We still have quite some time to do it."

That's when Ike came in and said, "He's right. We gotta start planning now preferably."

She gave in and asked, "What kind do you want me to have? Actually, does he know that your my boyfriend?"

Ike crossed his arms and leaned on the chair with his eyes closed as he was lost in his thoughts. "I sadly still work for him, but I eventually will kill him and leave him dead. I'll tell you everything I know of my knowledge. For that question, it's a yes. He knows you have been dating Marth and wants to ruin your relationship with him. The only thing he really talks about is his desire on being your lover. In my opinion, he sounds like a crazed man. What you see of him on the outside isn't his true self. I guess you can say he got mad when you turned him down. What a fool."

Ike opened his eyes finding Zelda tear up a bit. He suddenly felt guilty for making her sad. He asked, "W-Wait, why are you crying?"

She rubbed her eyes and replied, "That sounds like a very miserable life. Now I feel like I should regret what I'm doing and now I have sympathy for him. He must feel so sad. Who would it hurt if I starting dating him? He would be happy and no harm done."

Marth grabbed Zelda's hand and she heard him give off a small whimper. Zelda placed her hand on his face as she wiped one of his flowing tears. Marth said, "You don't understand. I need you more than he does. Please, I want you to stay at my side forever."

Neither Zelda nor Ike has ever seen Marth so emotionally challenged. Zelda gently grabbed his head and placed it on her chest. She placed her hand on his head and softly rubbed it. "There's no need to cry and don't worry because I'll never leave you."

Ike came into the conversation with a rude saying, "Um, Marth, this isn't a good time to be crying. We have to get back at this guy for what he's done."

Marth murmured and only Zelda heard what he said, "You're really a friend? Well then, fuck you."

Zelda grew depressed as she removed her hand from Marth's head. Her face began to sulk and out of nowhere, she said, "Lets just get this over with. I already have an idea and that's to pretend breaking up with Marth in front of Link."

Both men stared at her as her face showed nothing but mourning. Now the plan shall come into reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six is here and I apologize about the last chapter. I found many grammatical errors. Well, its my fault for working so late at night…I don't understand why, but I always get ideas when its passed like 1am…I hope you continue to enjoy though!**

Marth and Ike stared at Zelda as she no longer spoke that day and without any cautionary, Zelda carried out the plan the following day.

Zelda was walking with Marth to school and the sky was encased with rain clouds with not a spec of sunlight leaking through. When the school was in her range of sight, Zelda quickened her pace and Marth scurried over wondering what kind of "breakup" she meant. Once they reached the entrance, Zelda stopped and waited near the fence that bordered the school.

Marth felt like he was the only one who was becoming anxious. He knew it was going to be fake, but he assumed he was worried for not knowing how the plan was going to be sorted out. Marth had never been the best actor, let alone even ever acted once in a play or such a scene. He placed his hand in his pocket as sweat was sliding down his face, waiting for Link to arrive to school.

A few moments later, the school bell was about to ring and Link had yet to arrive. Marth saw the number of students began to decrease and he desired to leave. He looked back at Zelda who was still in search of him and he couldn't believe how persistent she was. Marth had given up and walked in towards the school. That's when he felt someone grab arm and he saw it was Zelda. She pointed right behind her and Marth saw Link walking towards the school letting out a large yawn.

Zelda quickly dragged him over and whispered, "Lets get this over with. Just follow me."

"W-Wha?" Marth couldn't even finish what he was going to say because Zelda already started crying. Speechless, Marth stared as tears flowed down her cheeks and what he saw mesmerized him.

Marth wanted to comfort her regardless of the plan. His instincts immediately controlled his thoughts and mind as he raised his hand. Before he could reach her face, Zelda slapped him and Marth felt his left cheek sting as it turned red out of pain.

Link heard the loud noise and saw what the commotion was. He saw Zelda in tears and Marth who got slapped. He smirked and let out a small chuckle. Link stopped walking and chose to hear in on their conversation.

Marth placed his hand on his injury and looked at Zelda. She continued to cry, but he noticed she was clenching her fists. He didn't know what to do or what to say; this felt so real to him, so he stood there waiting for Zelda.

She turned her head to the side and murmured loud enough for Marth to hear. "Forget it. I'm done with you." Those few words stabbed Marth's heart. She was acting, but to him, it felt like reality. The bell rang and Zelda left him there, lost in his sorrow and thoughts. That's when he noticed Link prancing over to Zelda, making a joke out of him.

After that, Zelda entered her gun class and sat in her seat. She couldn't believe how Marth reacted. Zelda thought perhaps she went too far and told herself to apologize to him during lunch.

During class, Mr. Snake talked about the nine millimeter handgun and how it's design was created. Once again, Zelda took of no interest and wanted to walk out the door. Sadly though, she couldn't because she was curious about how Link was going to react due to her sudden break-up with Marth. That's when Mr. Snake placed a gun on top of the table for the students to look at. A few students got up to get a better look while many others sat down and did nothing. Mr. Snake noticed his students were lazier than usual today so he walked off and went to the back of the room to do some paperwork at his desk.

After a few moments, it seemed everyone was talking a break and talking to their friends. Zelda didn't know if she should be lucky or not because many kinds of inferences could happen. She noticed Link was with his other friends and thought the plan was going to be on hold until he talks to her. But sadly, that hold didn't last long; Link came over and placed a chair next to her. Zelda thought quickly and changed her expression into looking sad. Link bought it and she knew it because he asked, "Zelda, you okay? I saw what happened out there…"

Zelda let out a fake sniff and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Link."

He tilted his head and his smile dropped. "What did Marth do to you?"

That question caught her off guard. She didn't prepare herself or thought of an excuse for that one. Her mind zoomed through and tried to think of an answer. She didn't know what to say until words suddenly escaped her lips, "I-Its personal."

Link once again fell for it. "I see. Well, if you want, you can hang out with me during lunch."

She shook her head. "I want some time to myself today. How about tomorrow?"

Link's smile returned and said, "That's fine, but if you ever need someone to comfort you, don't be afraid to ask. I'm even willing to become your new boyfriend if you want." Zelda didn't answer because Marth told her not to go too far, but nonetheless, she felt something placed on her lips. Her thoughts were broken when she realized Link was kissing her. He was going very slowly and his lips tasted like chocolate. He broke if after a few seconds and said, "I'll be waiting for you."

He walked off and Zelda couldn't believe him. She looked at the clock and had to wait three other classes before she could see Marth or Ike.

During lunch, Zelda ran off to the magic classroom and when she entered, she saw Marth and Ike playing rock paper scissors. A bit dumbfounded, she asked, "Uh, why are you guys playing rock paper scissors?"

Marth continued to play and said, "We're playing to see who's gonna pay for the snacks when we go get them."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, but she wanted to talk about Link. "Hey guys, I have something to talk abou-"

Her sentence was cut off with Marth holding out rock and Ike holding out scissors. Marth suddenly then slapped Ike across the face.

The mercenary rubbed his cheek and yelled, "What the fuck was that for?! That wasn't part of our deal!"

Marth smiled. "I know. But I just couldn't help myself."

That's when Ike slapped Marth and sneered. "Now were even."

Zelda came up to them and said, "Guys, this isn't the time for slapping each other. I'll buy the snacks if you really want me to."

She sat down and Ike came up to her with his sparkling puppy eyes. "I would really appreciate it."

She smiled and said, "Okay, but first, I have to talk about Link."

Both men inched in closer to hear what she had to say. But then Marth asked, "Zelda, have you ever taken a drama class before?"

She took out her lunch and replied, "No, why? Oh, its about the 'break-up' I gave you this morning. I'm sorry. I think I over did it."

"Heck yeah you did. I thought you were breaking up with me for real."

Ike jumped into the conversation. "She said she was sorry. Now, what about Link?"

Zelda already started eating her food, so first swallowed, then answered. "Marth, I know you're going to hate this once you hear it. He-He kissed me out of nowhere."

Both men immediately rised from their chairs and slammed their hands on the desk. In sync, they said, "What?!"

Shocked, Zelda didn't expect both of them to rise. She suddenly felt gloom and said, "I'm sorry. It was just so sudden…"

Marth said, "Please, tell us everything; from the beginning to end!"

She sighed, "He came up to me and asked if I was okay, asked me to hang out with him at lunch tomorrow…asked if he could be my boyfriend, and kissed me."

Ike yelled out, "That asshole! I'm going to beat the crap out of him!" But of course being the humorous one of the group, he asked, "Now that I think about it, who's the better kisser? Me, Marth or Link?"

The serious aura vanished and now foolishness roams. Marth joined in, "Yeah Zelda, who?"

"Come on guys. You're acting strange today."

That's when Ike started spamming, "Who? Who? Who? Who?"

Her face started to blush. "Do I have to be honest?" Both men nodded their head and she blurted out, "Ike!"

"What?!" Marth yelled out. "That can't be right!" Ike bursted into laughter and Zelda sat there with her face all flushed. "Zelda, you're joking right?"

She lost a bit of her temper and said, "If you don't believe me, why don't you kiss him right now then?!"

Both men stopped goofing off and then turned to look at each other. Silence filled the room until Marth said, "I'm not gay and that's a very disturbing thought."

Ike turned to Zelda and questioned, "Why would you even suggest that?"

Her face grew even redder and said, "Sorry, it was a thoughtless saying…But come on, we need to focus on Link!" Both men sat down quickly and she continued. "I'm really nervous about tomorrow and I honestly don't want to hang out with him. I knew should've said no…"

"No, this is perfect!" Ike said. "Try to get close to him, then out of nowhere, smash his feelings!"

"But I don't even know where and or with whom he hangs out with…He might even make fun of me in front of his friends."

"Just hang out with him tomorrow." Marth said. Zelda nodded and anxiously waited for the next day.

The following day came and Zelda nervously waited inside the gun room. Mr. Snake was absent due to an emergency and the class had a lazy sub who did nothing but give a few sentence describing himself then fell asleep at the teacher's desk. Zelda, with no friends in that class, was waiting on Link and he finally came ten minutes before the next class. However, he was not alone coming to her.

Link was holding hands with a young blond haired girl who wore a pink frilly dress. In his cheery voice, he said, "Hi Zelda. Meet my girlfriend Peach."

Zelda noticed in the girl's other hand, she was holding a turnip that had a sad face on it. Freaked out, she said happily, "Hello. Nice to meet you Peach. So how long have you lovebirds been going out?"

Peach's face blushed and she placed her hand on Link's arm while staring at his face. Clearly showing she was in love with him, she said, "A few months now."

"Excuse me," Link said. "Peach, can I talk to Zelda for a bit?"

She giggled. "Why of course. I'll see you at lunch."

Once she went back to Link's group, Link looked back at Zelda and she grew uneasy. He sat next to her and said, "Hey, you look stiff. Something wrong?"

With another sudden concern, Zelda fell off guard. She replied, "Yeah and I'm sorry to worry you."

Link looked out the window. "Zelda, has being without Marth making you lonely? Because I feel lonely without you."

"H-Huh?"

"I don't even like Peach and I desire you."

Shocked, Zelda couldn't believe he was willing to cheat on his girlfriend that loves him so much. But her plan specifically tells her to break his heart. Not to mention later that day she has to eat lunch with him. She couldn't decide. Break his heart while breaking another who has done nothing to deserve or foil the plan. She felt sorry for Peach and told Link with a mischievous smile, "Go ahead. I'm all yours, boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven está aquí! Yes, this is an on-going series and I hope to make it as long as I can. I decided to post each chapter near the end of the week because…that's when I usually have the most amount of time to work on it. Each chapter is an estimate of two-thousand words, but nevertheless, enjoy!**

"Boyfriend, huh?" Link said. "It sounds so much better when you say it."

On the outside, Zelda had a devious smile but within herself, she was miserable. She swiftly realized that she was going to break both Peach's and Link's heart. However, it was likely Link was going to break her heart first so therefore, she's doing Peach a favor. After that half minute thought, Zelda received a small headache after too much thinking.

She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. She looked at the clock and yet many minutes remained until she was dismissed. That's when Link grabbed her hand and replaced it with his. She blushed a bit with his sudden reaction and looked up. His blue eyes were beautiful like Marth's and Zelda noticed he too has misery within them. She looked back down, but she looked back up finding Marth placing his hand on her head. She abruptly got up and said, "Marth?"

She blinked a few times and realized it was Link. She caught everyone's averted attention and they stared at her if she was a loon. Zelda blushed with embarrassment and sat back down. Link sat next to her and asked, "Zelda, what's with you today?"

She turned away to avoid any more humiliation and said, "N-Nothing. N-Nothing at all, Link."

Zelda heard him get off of his chair and unexpectedly hugged her. She felt comfortable as he shared his warmth with her. She calmed down but her nerves acted up again when he whispered to her in a seductively voice, "You have a small fever." That's when he blew near her neck and she shivered. "If it gets any worse, just come to me and I'll bring it right back down."

He kissed her cheek and began to walk back to his group; however, before he reached them, she yelled out, "Where do you want me to meet you during lunch?"

He turned back and gave her a nasty smirk with an answer. "The benches outside in the back of the school. If you want, you can bring a friend with you. I don't really care."

Zelda wondered who she could bring with her. It probably would be bad to bring Marth because Link would be very suspicious, but what about Ike? He still works with him, but now ignores every order he gives him. The problem was she doesn't have any class with him and going to see him during lunch while having to see Link at the same time would be an awful idea. The only option she had remaining would be ditching class to see him, but sadly, she doesn't know his schedule either.

The bell rang and Zelda scurried off to her next class and would ask someone who is familiar with him. She entered her poetry class and looked around. She just noticed her class was filled with girls and very few boys. She sat in her seat and overheard some girls talking. "Hey, I heard that the teacher is going to be late today."

"Late, huh?" Zelda murmured to herself. She stood up and talked to one of the girls whose name was Samus. "Um, do you know what Ike's class is right now? Its kind of an emergency."

Samus laughed a bit. "You must be his girlfriend then. Well, if its an emergency, right now he has swimming class. Just go the gym outside and enter the first door you see."

Zelda smiled and said, "He's not my boyfriend, but thank you so much. Also, can you do me a small favor?" She nodded with curiosity. "If the teacher comes and asks where I am and I'm not back yet, can you tell her I went to the restroom?"

"No problem. Now go see Ike."

Zelda ran off to see him in the gym. She had to be cautious not to be running into any teachers because that would be the end of her. She reached the exit in the back of the school and passed the P.E students who were running out on the field. That's when she noticed faded cream colored benches basking in the sun. Zelda grew anxious as she passed them because that's where she was going to hang out with Link today. She looked forward and noticed the gym was getting closer. Her anxiety lessened because she knew everything would be fine as long as Ike's with her.

Zelda reached it and placed her hand on the cold metal handle. She was gasping for air as she sat down for a quick rest, underneath the gym's casting shadow. After a good minute, she got back up and opened the door.

A quick burst of echoing voice surrounded her as she entered the gym and saw bright shining water. She looked around and her face grew extremely red. She saw nothing but half naked men swimming and she noticed she was the only female. Trying to resist staring at their bodies, Zelda looked around in search of Ike. She walked in a bit more when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her.

That's when she was led near this blue colored hallway and heard a familiar voice from behind her. He whispered, "Man, what are you doing here?"

She turned around and saw Ike, but what caught her off guard was he also, wasn't wearing a shirt. She noticed every part of his upper body was muscular and his skin was tanned. She randomly said, "Oh my god you're sexy hot."

Large dark red blushes grew on Ike's face. "W-What? This isn't the time for you to be staring."

She ignored what he said and rapidly said, "Those six-pack abs, biceps, and triceps…It's a dream any girl would wish for!"

He placed his hand against her mouth and whispered in an angered voice, "Shut up will ya?! Why are you here?"

Zelda withdrew from her fantasy and Ike removed his hand. She said, "I came here to see you, but…just not like this."

"Geez, you have to be careful when going to this class. You'll never know when one will come up and molest you."

Zelda laughed. "Says the one who secretly kidnapped me."

"I'm protecting you! So what do you need from me?"

"I-I need your help. I'm having lunch with Link today and I really don't want to be there with no one I can trust. Please Ike, can you be there for me? You're the only one who can."

He blushed a bit and said, "For the first time you're asking for my help. Sure, I'll see you there. Now come on, we gotta get you outta-"

"Ike!" Both turned around hearing another's voice and Zelda saw it was Red wearing a Pikachu designed swimming pants. He approached the mercenary and said, "Hey, the teacher needs your- Who's this?"

Zelda once again began staring at the man's body as blushes appeared on her cheeks. Noticing his muscles, she whispered, "So sexy…"

"Gah! Ike yelled out. He grabbed Zelda's hand, and pushed her towards the door. "I'll see you at lunch."

Zelda stood there dumbfounded as Ike shut the door in front of her. He approached Red and said, "So the teacher needs something from me?"

Red ignored his question an asked, "Was that your girlfriend?"

"W-What? N-No she's not…Sadly."

He laughed. "Well, it seemed like it. However, if she was, I think you would've made a good choice. She's pretty cute and looks kind hearted. But, perhaps a bit too innocent?"

Ike let out a large sigh as he walked to see the teacher. "You're telling me."

Zelda ran back to her classroom and was once again lucky for not be caught. She entered and noticed the teacher has not yet arrived even after a good fifteen minutes. She sat in her seat and sighed in relief, but had to wait until after lunch to be relaxed.

They day went faster than expected and lunch had arrived. Zelda fearfully walked towards the back of the school and found no one was in sight except Ike. He sat alone at the bench peacefully eating a bean-pasted bread. Zelda sat next to him and asked, "D-Did Link lie to me? He's not here."

He stopped eating to answer her question. "No, he'll be here. He and his group usually come late. I suggest eating your food until his arrival." Zelda nodded her head and rummaged through her bag for her lunch that she prepared herself this morning. For a few minutes, she was searching for her food when she realized she forgot it at home. She looked a bit more when Ike asked, "Is something wrong?"

Zelda placed her bag back on the ground next to her and said, "It appears I forgot my lunch at home…"

The mercenary let out a sigh and questioned, "If you have money, I can come with you to the snack bar." Zelda shook her head as she sat there embarrassed.

After a few minutes, she grew bored as she watched Ike eat his second bean-pasted bread. He was about to take another bite when he heard a large growl. He looked at Zelda as she let out a fake laugh while placing her hands on her stomach.

Ike blushed and said, "Here."

He offered his bean-pasted bread, but Zelda refused. "Ike, that's very thoughtful, but I can't accept someone else's food. Also, you already bit it."

"So what if I did? Its not going to hurt or get you sick. If you want, I'll tear off a part from the back of it where I haven't bit. I don't wanna see you hungry, especially at a time like this." Zelda took the bread and chomped a large piece from it. She felt her face grew hot as she slowly chewed and quickly finished the whole thing.

"Thank you." She said.

"Aww, ain't that cute." Zelda and Ike turned around to see who it was and Zelda was traumatized; she saw Link's group.

Wolf was the first to spoke and Link's friends were Wolf, Sheik, Bowser, and Wario. Wolf came in and said with a nasty smirk, "Sharing food together, huh?"

"Oh, shut up Wolf." Link interrupted. He came up to Zelda, but what caught her attention was, he was holding hands with Peach. He sat next to Zelda with Peach and said, "I terribly sorry about my friend's rude behavior and I see you brought Ike with you. He's a very caring man as you can tell."

Zelda nodded, but she didn't pay much close attention to Link, but instead to Peach. Anytime, anywhere, he could break up for her and use Zelda as an excuse. Peach would've never forgiven her or Link so she knew she had to be there when he does it. That's when the time came. Link got up with Peach and said, "If you excuse us, we have something to talk about. We'll be right back."

Assuming, they couldn't see Zelda anymore from the distance they were at, Zelda got up and whispered to Ike, "I'll follow them. Can you handle being with these guys alone?" Ike nodded and Zelda ran off to see what Link had planned.

Zelda followed them and Link led Peach near the school's nature area. He let go of her hand and said, "Peach…"

She let out a sun-shining smile and asked, "What's wrong Link?"

He let out a mischievous smile and said, "You don't know how much I dislike your company."

Her smile faded quickly. "What?"

He laughed and Zelda caught them talking while hiding behind one of the school's science buildings.

"I've never liked you. In fact, I have been cheating on you since the first day we started dating."

Zelda noticed tears were building up in her eyes. "T-That can't be true. You always told me you loved me!"

"I've been aware of that, but I did that on purpose to draw attention to me. You are nothing more than a tool used to gain the person who I truly desire's jealousy. She's-"

Zelda couldn't handle it anymore and ran from her hiding. She ran towards Link and yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Link grabbed Zelda waist and pulled her to his side. He finished his cut off sentence with, "Right here."

Many tears at a time leaked from Peach's eyes. She placed her hand against her face and yelled, "I hate you! I hate you and your stupid girlfriend!"

She ran off and Link said to Zelda, "She was becoming harder to handle as she fell more in love with me. But don't worry, no one can replace the love I have for you, Zelda."

She didn't pay attention to him, but instead watched Peach runaway in sorrow and agony within her heart. Zelda murmured to herself, "I'll avenge you Peach. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! R & R and please continue to enjoy! **

Zelda released herself from Link's grasp and felt terrible even though it was entirely Link's fault. She stared at the direction the young mushroom princess ran when she found an idea. Zelda now had a complete plan on how to destroy Link that was breaking up with him like he did to Peach. Zelda had to pretend to get back with Marth in front of him, but before that, she had to make him _truly_ desire her.

She detested selfish girls, but the only way to lure him was this path. She let out a false sigh and said to Link in a seductively voice, "Link, you didn't have to do that for me…"

Link hugged her and said, "Why not? If its for the person I love, what else matters other than your happiness?"

Zelda didn't want to return the hug so she let her arms droop and told him, "Come on. Your friends are waiting on you."

He nodded, released her and started walking on the path that led to his friends. When he saw the benches, he looked back at Zelda and blushed. He turned his head away and said, "So…Are we officially dating now?"

She let out a fake smile and responded, "Yes we are because I love you." Zelda heard him let out a small sound and she thought of that as a nervous but happy flinch. Never did those words she said sound so disgusting. She loathed them and tried to sum up how much time she was going to spend time with him. Judging how Link was, she knew it shouldn't be long before she crushes him.

When they arrived at the benches, Zelda sat between Ike and Link and asked the blue haired mercenary, "Um, what's the date?"

Ike took out his phone and said, "The fifth month, tenth day, Friday. Why?"

"No reason, but thanks."

"That's reminds me." Ike said as he continued to stare at his phone. "Graduation is next month and we'll no longer be in high school. I have yet to make plans after…Nah, actually I do with my buddies back at Crimea; been missing for two whole years…"

That's when it struck Zelda. Once they leave school, they'll never see each other again. Marth is a prince who has his own kingdom to rule and she has her own. She doesn't want to be separated from them, but she still had time to think. Remembering that Link was next to her, he placed his hand a-top of Zelda's and smiled. At first she thought he read her mind but then realized she must've looked sad so he wanted to cheer her up. Nevertheless, Zelda still had to carry out her plan and falsely sat happily next to Link.

When lunch was over, Zelda thought perhaps she could go to college to spend time with them before her leave back to her castle. As she sadly went to her magic classroom, she heard a voice call out, "Zelda!" She turned around and saw it was Link running towards her. She stopped walking as Link was gasping for air. He managed to say, "I'll walk you to your next class."

Noticing Link's generosity, she questioned, "What about your class?"

He smiled and said, "Don't worry 'bout it." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in so their sides were touching.

Zelda blushed and didn't know what to do exactly. Half of her mind was shouting for joy while the other was yelling at Link to release her. It was just so strange for Zelda because Link never acts nice unless it her. She looked at his face and he appeared so happy. Her mind abruptly acted on its own as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him even closer to the point Link blushed. He looked at her and said, "Um, something wrong?"

Zelda knew she was acting right but something was stopping her from doing what she wanted. She didn't answer him but stared at his faded blue eyes. They looked like abandoned sapphires and haven't been cared for in years. Instead, she asked with her face turned away, "Hey, Link?"

Link released his hand from her waist. "Hmm?"

"Are you lonely?"

She heard him stutter. "W-What? No…No I'm not; no longer since you're here."

She turned back to look at him and he saw she was crying. He saw a small tear slide down of her eye and she said without cautionary, "I'm sorry, but you still may be so." Zelda walked a little further leaving Link behind and noticed her magic classroom was in her range for sight. He didn't understand what she meant, but before he could say anything, she apologized once more, "Forgive me and forget what I just said. I'll…see you after school, Link."

He saw her enter her classroom and closed the door. Link turned away and wondered what she meant. He couldn't just suddenly forget and then he heard the bell rang indicating lunch was at its peak. He placed his hands on the back of his head and walked towards his next class.

Once he entered, he saw Ike slowly falling asleep reading a novel. The young green elf sat next to him and told Ike in a solemn voice, "Ike, I no longer need your help and I apologize on black-mailing you."

Ike lifted his head from the desk. He said in a drowsy voice which made him sound drunk, "Ugh, you don't know how long I wanted to beat the crap outta ya. Your just fucking lucky I'm-" He let out a large yawn that cut off his sentence. "Sleepy…Fine, I'll let you off the hook."

The mercenary shut his book, carefully placed it back on the table, and slammed his head on the desk. Link couldn't help but laugh at Ike's inane personality and that cheered him up. Link took out his required materials for the class and right before the bell rang, Luigi came up to Link and asked, "Hey Link, do you happen to have a dollar on you so I can take the bus? After my early morning yoga, I forgot to get my money…"

Link was about to laugh, but held it in by covering his mouth with his hand. Once he calmed down, he said, "Y-You take yoga?" The green mushroom man nodded and Link placed his hand inside his pocket. Noticing he had a dollar, he wasn't sure if he should give him it. For a few moments of hesitating, he thought of Zelda and he knew she would. He sighed and took out the dollar. Before he gave it to him, he asked, "Are you gonna pay me back?"

Luigi politely took the bill and said, "First thing when I see you tomorrow."

The short man walked off to his seat when Link felt a small punch against his upper arm. He turned to see it was Ike and he said, "I see you're starting to get soft. I wonder if Zelda is the cause of this…"

Link felt his face grow a bit hot and stuttered, "N-No, that's not it and w-weren't you just sleeping just now?"

"Heh, it seems you're changing. I hope it only stays for the better though."

Ike placed his head on the desk again and Link sighed. He had to wait another two more classes before he could see Zelda. He eagerly waited and finally the last bell of the day rang. He grabbed his backpack and charged out of the classroom. He waited at the gates and in search for Zelda.

Zelda still remained inside the school and hurriedly packed her things to see Link. Once she exited, she bumped into someone and she jumped back a bit. She looked up and saw a sincere blue aura illuminated the man. She stood mesmerized until she heard him spoke and his voice sounded extremely familiar. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Zelda looked closer as the sun settled and she recognized it was Marth. A smile grew on her face as she jumped to hug the blue prince. "Marth!" She cried. "I haven't seen you in a long time…"

He returned her hug by wrapping his own arms around her and said, "What's got you so worked up? Its only been two days."

Zelda let go and Marth received a heartwarming smile from her. She said, "But you're my boyfriend and I love you a lot. Two days without seeing you feels like two months in my world."

He gave out a small laugh. "You sound like a small child, but of course I love you too. So has anything recently happened that you want to share with me? Preferably Link."

Her smile slowly diminished. She grabbed his hand and starting walking towards the exit. Marth curiously waited for an answer and after a little while longer, she said, "He really likes me and I'm starting to know him better…"

Marth's tone shifted; becoming serious. "I don't think you understand. Remember what Ike said? He only shows his outer self. Don't trust him even if your life depends on it. I don't want that bastard all over you."

"No, you're the one who doesn't." She said. Her personality altered so dramatically, a blind man could tell she was depressed. "No one does and its only because he doesn't like to show his soft emotions to others. Just because he acts hard and cold doesn't mean there isn't a soft spot. He only shows them to me because he truly loves me. In return, I might give him the love he's desired for so long. I'm done playing around with this foolish plan…"

Zelda released her grip from Marth hand and started walking to her now true boyfriend waiting for her outside the school gates. Marth ran after her and grabbed her wrist. He yelled, "Zelda, what you're doing is not right! He's trying to get you." Zelda didn't want to look at Marth nor did she want to give him an answer. She tried to continue walking forward when Marth dragged her and pinned to her the wall. His face was inched from Zelda's and he said, "Listen to me. Nothing good will come out of this so forget about him. Please Zelda, I need you more than he does."

"So what am I to you then? Some kind of toy to soothe your sorrow?" Marth flinched and tightened his grip on her arms. "You just don't get it…Haven't you ever thought what I wanted for once? A simple way that I want to lead? I no longer want to be with you if I just sort of tool." She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Link has been lonely since the first day I met him!"

She began to struggle when Marth forcefully placed his lips against hers. Zelda started kicking him, but he didn't budge. Instead, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and her face grew extremely flushed as she felt the prince's tongue roam. Zelda slowly grew tired and Marth removed his tongue from her mouth. He placed his hand on the side of her face and saw she looked so innocent. He resisted the urge to go any further and gave her a small kiss. Once he removed his lips, he said, "I love you."

Zelda couldn't say the words back to him and turned her head away as a response. That's when someone across the hallways yelled out, "I love her, my ass."

Both turned to see who it was and saw it was Link. He approached them and kicked Marth in the groin. He fell on the floor and Link said, "No you don't love her and here's the proof on what you just did to her. Sexually harassing bitch."

Without another thought or saying, Link grabbed Zelda's hand and led her out the exit to take her home. Marth still in pain, all he could murmur out was, "Zelda…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Almost entirely Marth's perspective  
**

Once Marth saw them run out the door, he got up and felt a small ache around his chest and thought that was his heart now shattered. What was he going to do now; should he seek assistance or just leave them be? He couldn't believe Zelda could've done this and how she forgotten Link smashed Peach's feelings just for her. The least he could've done was being gentle or done some things that would make Peach broke up with him. Should he be with another girl to make Zelda jealous? No, that would defeat the purpose and basically him act just like that bastard Link.

"Fuck my life right now." He cussed to himself. He slowly walked towards the door and saw the ginger colored setting sun. He looked up at the sky and noticed not a cloud was in sight and the weather was at a flawless temperature. What a beautiful day with dreadful occurrence combined.

After a few moments of walking, Marth didn't want to go home regardless of his growling stomach. He started the path back to the blue lake with yellow-green fireflies hovering around it. Once he reached it, dusk had arrived and Marth sat down on the grass. He leaned back and lied down as he stared at the gray half-moon. How was he going to approach Zelda once he sees her tomorrow? How should he act? Would she even talk to him?

Thousands of questions lingered in his mind as the loss of his girlfriend slowly ripped him apart. He grew so emotional, he didn't even know if he should be mad or sad. Instead, he tried to calm himself as the freezing air soothed him. He didn't care if it was below forty degrees because the air calmed him until he could no longer move.

After three hours which seemed like one to Marth, he got up and felt his numb face. He exited the forest and started walking back. Hands tucked in his pockets as a small haze escaped from his mouth, he took the longer way back home. As he was passing by a few homes, he saw trough someone's house a clock that showed it was midnight. He let out a small smile due to his foolishness in staying outside so late and remembered he had neither lunch nor dinner.

Once he reached home, he removed he jacket and saw it had almost strike one. He knew it would be unhealthy to just straight go to bed without food so he went to the kitchen and made himself ramen. He slowly finished it, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

Before he actually lied down to sleep, he recalled Zelda being in his room and how embarrassed she was to see him without a shirt. He felt so much nostalgia as he removed his shirt and fell asleep anxiously waiting for the next day.

Marth awoke the next day and saw his room was filled with dark shadows. He turned around to see the window and saw storm clouds floated about. He smiled because he felt the clouds were a metaphor for his depression. He got up and prepared himself for school.

When Marth arrived, he went straight to his lockers to deposit some things and basically waist time for coming early. After a few moments being dazed as his eyes motioned towards the floor, Marth came back to reality and closed his locker. He was just too nervous to see Zelda and more like he couldn't forgive himself even if he knew it was entirely Link's fault. He clenched his fists and his teeth with all his might as he walked towards his class hoping not to run into her; sadly, his wish was not granted.

Zelda passed by Marth as if he was forgotten spirit. What was worse was that she was walking with Link to her locker, hand and hand. He wanted to call out her name, see her smile just for him once more, but in those few seconds, he felt as if he was in hell and being punished for his crimes. He couldn't bring out the words he wanted to say and instead, walked to class; extremely tempted to kill either of them, just so they could witness the pain he was feeling of a loss one.

That small image rumbled through his mind and now he could never forget what he saw. What is seen now cannot be unseen were the only words that came to mind. He even said aloud in a small whisper, "What is seen now cannot be unseen." Apparently, someone grabbed his hand and his instincts immediately told him it was Zelda. He turned around and said, "Zelda?"

He was mistaken and it was Peach. She let go of his hand and asked, "Are you okay?" Marth's spirit once again sunk and all he could do was nod. "No, I can see you're not. I understand it was hard, but how about we act as a couple to make them jealous?"

"Don't you remember what Link did to you?!" Marth yelled. "He pulled off that same shit to you and…now you want to do that to him? Go ahead and act just like that bitch, but just leave me out of it." He started walking back to his class. "Better yet, just forget about him."

"Like you could forget about Zelda."

Marth turned around. "Wha-" The bell cut off his sentence and Peach walked off to her first class. She was right, he could never forget about her and Marth knew himself.

During the four classes Marth had, he didn't pay attention to any of them and the only thing that went through his mind was Zelda. A few times, his table mates would question him on what's wrong, but being the self-centered man he was, he would just say nothing was wrong.

When all of his classes before lunch were over, he went to the gun classroom without thought and saw it was empty. He quietly sat down where Zelda's assigned seat was, and stared out the window; hoping she would come and see him. He reminisced all the good times and memories he had with her and Ike. Since he was alone, he was tempted to cry, but he knew, nothing would come out of it nor would someone be there to comfort him like a lost child.

Nevertheless, he clenched his fist and slammed it on the desk as tears were building up in his eyes. He loosened it and gently placed his head on the table. He began to think no one in this world needed him so what was the point in living? "Should I commit suicide?" He questioned himself. Without another thought, he rushed towards the teacher's desk and searched for something with a sharp blade. Instead, he found a gun within a drawer. The gun's name engraved on the side: Colt Revolver Snake

He began to hesitate as he pointed the gun directly near his head. Would Zelda miss him? No, she has Link now. What about Ike and sister? If killing himself meant sacrificing some of their happiness, at least it wouldn't kill them.

Marth tightened his grip on the gun and said, "Farewell." He pulled the trigger and shot directly at his head. Marth felt his head ache severely as it was spewing blood all over the floor. He started to feel dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a familiar voice. It cried out his name and slowly faded. Marth thought he could now happily die in peace as his last moments were with someone who cared for him.

A bright light blurred Marth as he thought, _"Where am I? Is this the place after death? Am I in heaven or hell? Wait, who am I?"_

Marth blinked a few times and saw a high powered light shining directly at his face. He slowly got up and saw in was in a hospital. He looked around and saw a nurse wearing a white uniform checking his blood and water IV bags. He saw the wires slowly lead up to his arm and saw it attached. He felt something tight around his head and thought they bandaged around his head.

He heard the cardiac monitor's beeps and asked, "Why am I here?"

The nurse looked back at him and in a worried voice, she said, "Oh honey, don't get up." She gently placed her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back on the bed. "You did a terrible thing that almost took your life."

His brain and memory was blank. "What did I do?"

"You don't remember? Marth, you-" Her voice was cut when someone called her name and she said, "I'm coming." She turned back to Marth, "I'll be back."

Marth? Whose name was that? Was that his? He looked around the hospital and saw a table next to him with a vase of red roses and tulips inside. He saw a card attached and removed it. He began reading. _"This is all my fault and I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry Marth and I hope you get better. –Zelda"_

"So my name _is_ Marth…But who's Zelda?" He quietly murmured to himself.

The nurse came back and said, "Marth, it seems you have a visitor."

He heard a voice from the room next door. "What?! He's awake now?" Marth heard loud footstep running towards him. The person quickly pushed the curtains and approached him. In Marth's eyes, it was a whole new person and who he was looking at was no other than his forgotten friend Ike.

Ike slowly walked closer and suddenly embraced the prince. Marth had no idea who this man was and it felt as if he was being hugged by a stranger. He wanted to ask him so many questions but he could clearly tell he was upset so he didn't. Instead, he hugged him back as he heard the man's words. "Gods, you had no idea how much you fucking scared me when I saw you on the floor bleeding to death."

Marth noticed the resemblance between them and thought of him as his older brother. Since he had amnesia, he said with what he had thought. "Thanks for your concern, older brother."

Ike let go. "What? Come on man, this isn't a time for you to be joking."

Marth flinched because he was wrong. He then spoke the truth. "I'm sorry. You look like my older brother so I thought you were, but I guess I was wrong. Can you tell me who you are then?"

"Don't play this fucking shit on my right now Marth." Ike yelled. "Have you seriously forgotten who I am?"

"Excuse me for the interruption." Both men turned around and saw it was the doctor. He walked in the room and said, "Allow me to first introduce myself. I am Doctor Mario and I was the person who took tests on Marth. Ike is it? I would like to speak with you in private since you're the only person right now who's the closest to Marth."

"Yes sir." Ike agreed. He followed the doctor and he entered a room with x-ray screen shots. Ike sat down on one of the chairs as Dr. Mario placed an x-ray of a skull.

Dr. Mario sat down and said, "Ike, being a doctor is very difficult and especially at times like these."

"I understand." He replied with his head motioned down.

"Ike, I would like to show you something." Ike stood up and saw the doctor point at x-ray of the skull. "This is Marth's skull and the damage that shot did to his brain and skull. From how he shot it, the bullet was aimed at the back of his head where the cerebral cortex is; any closer to the center, he would of died. That thing holds semantic memory. Now a simpler way of putting it is: Marth shot where his relationship memories are stored. I'm sorry Ike, but Marth has amnesia."

Ike stood there stunned. His closest friend had now forgotten who he was, but asked, "But he can get back his memories back right!?"

Dr. Mario removed the x-ray scan sheet and walked towards the door. Before he left, he said, "The only thing I can say is, not all patients do and they spend the rest of their lives wondering."

Ike sat back down with his eyes teary. "Marth, no…This can't be fucking happening. This is all her fault."


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally ********(Blargh this chapter was a pain in the butt to write)**…the time has come for my first tenth chapter out of any of my stories! But lets celebrate for this one. I want to thank my favorites/followers and the people who reviewed. Enjoy this chapter and thank you guys so much; I appreciate it! :)  


The Dr. Mario exited and Ike sat in the X-ray room alone as he beard the horrifying news about Marth. He thought it couldn't have been true so he got up, and ran back to his room. He entered, pushed the curtains away, and saw the young blue prince stare out the window.

The mercenary sat quietly next to him as Marth turned to him and let out a warm smile. Ike felt mourning and said, "Can you tell me what you know or remember?"

Marth sighed as his eyes face the bed and stare at his blankets. He closed his eyes and tried to rummage through his memories. Everything was truly blank and he said, "No, nothing. I overheard the doctor and apparently, you're the closest thing to me and my name is Marth. Also, I got this letter from someone named Zelda and I think she's a friend of mine?"

Ike knew that she would cause nothing but more trouble for Marth and it was her fault for making him depressed which led him to shoot himself. Since Marth has amnesia, Ike decided to take an advantage. "Zelda is no one important, so just ignore her."

"But that would be considered rude wouldn't it? I should at least thank her for the flowers."

Ike forgot about his good nature when it would come to girls and its surprising his personality is almost the same from before except he's more timid. He didn't want to lie, but he was doing it for the sake of Marth. "Before you lost your memories, you hated her because she broke your heart which led you here; by trying to commit suicide. She's basically asking for your forgiveness so she could cheat on you again."

"I…see. Can you do me a favor?"

Ike tilted his head slightly in curiosity. "Hmm?"

Marth began clenching the bed sheets with his hands. "C-Can you tell me how I tried to kill myself? It seems like I had such a sad life before, but now since I forgot everything, I once again feel sad; it feels familiar too. I guess I can still feel the sorrow before even thought I don't remember a thing. What a miserable life indeed."

Ike couldn't help but cry after hearing his words. He jumped out of his seat and embraced Marth. With his words chocked up with tears, Ike tried to speak. "M-Marth, don't-don't say that. Its possible you won't get your memories back, but I'll still help you to the very end cause that's what best friends do. B-But after hearing those words, it seems better to forget and start life anew after being so sad. I won't tell you why or how you killed yourself, but I'll be here for you and help make a happier life."

Marth smiled with tears also seeping out of his eyes and hugged Ike back. "I'm sorry, but I want to know. People learn from their mistakes and I want to learn from mine, even if it was forgotten."

Ike let go if Marth and began wiping his eyes with a few sniffs. He sat back down on his chair and once he calmed down, he began to spoke, "This was two days ago back at our school which you'll see whenever you are dismissed from the hospital. I was walking through the hallways during lunch when I happened to pass by the gun history classroom."

Marth flinched after hearing guns and history combined. "The gun history…classroom? What kind of school do I go to? I thought education meant learning for a future job; like an engineer or something."

Ike sighed and let out a small laugh. "Well not in this world. Now allow me to continue."

"Oh, sorry. Please do!"

"As I was passing by, I heard a loud gunshot. Its startled me while people who were walking by just continued their conversation. I heard someone say, 'Sounds like Snake is playing with his guns again.' But since I never had the teacher, it seemed strange to me." Marth really wanted to interrupt about whom Snake was but allowed Ike to continue. "I entered the classroom and was about to ask Mr. Snake what happened, but what I found scared me to death." A long dramatic pause occurred with Ike now staring at the floor. "Saw you lying on the floor bleeding to death with Snake's gun in your hand."

"I'm sorry." Ike looked up at the prince who was crying again. "I'm sorry to have worried you so much. Its my fault that I'm here like this without memories any longer."

"No its not because I should be the one apologizing!" Ike blurted out. "Its my fault for not noticing you were depressed, it my fault for not being there. Its Zelda's fault that you're here!"

Marth could hear the cardiac monitor's rate increasing as the beeping sounds were too. "Ike, the-"

The same nurse that checked up on Marth came inside the room. She took a small look at his Ivs and cardiac monitor then picked up a clip board from the desk next to Marth's bed. Quickly skimming it, she said, "Be careful when you're talking with the patients. It looks like Marth's heart rate has shot up. I'm afraid I'm going to have dismiss you for today."

Ike feeling sadder than he should be, he walked towards the door and asked on final question before departed. "When will Marth be discharged?"

The nurse replied with a serious expression. "No longer than a few weeks. He hopefully will free before the time graduation comes."

Ike nodded and walked out. Marth waved him goodbye as he leaned back to lie on his bed. He looked at the nurse who was writing things in her check board when a question came to his mind. He politely asked the nurse, "Excuse me."

She continued to write without showing a single glance to him. "What is it?"

"I noticed that I have a cardiac monitor equipped to check my heart rate correct?" She nodded as she lifted her head in curiosity on what else he had to say. "Why do I require one when have a brain injury? Surely there's no need so its purpose must've been to check I if was alive still?"

"Oh, I see you have interest in medical things." She said as she walked towards the seat Ike seated before. She sat herself and said, "Well, usually fast or slow heart rate could mean the person is thinking about something even when it comes to the brain. When a person is anxious or scared, its causes them to think about something. When thinking, the brain goes through various processes and it could harm them mentally after receiving damage from there."

Marth taking all the info, it fascinated him as he listened. Once she finished, he said, "For a nurse, you're quite informed yourself."

"Aww, why thank you."

After a while the nurse left the room and Marth lied down as he thought about what she said. He didn't know why, but medical things interested him. Before he lost his memory, was he like this? He wasn't sure, but waited for the next day.

The following day, Ike came during the late afternoon carrying two notebooks. He pushed the curtains and yelled, "How ya doing!?" He looked at Marth and was he fast asleep.

Over to the side, Ike couldn't help but notice there was a cup of water on the desk next to Marth's bed and quietly walked over. He placed his hand on the cup and felt cold. He picked it up, slowly pushed the bed sheets away a-top of Marth and saw his chest was bare with small censoring pads that were checking his heart rate.

He gently placed the glass of water on his chest and Marth jumped yelling, "Cold!"

Ike bursted into laughter while the prince thundered, "Ike, don't fucking do that! You know it could be bad for my brain and heart right?"

"Oh, really? Sorry man, but I just couldn't help myself."

Marth quickly lied back down on his bed when he noticed the notebooks. "Um, what are those you have in your hand?"

Ike gave one to Marth with a pencil and said, "This is you class notebook that you used. I figured I might as well give you some notes so you don't completely fall behind."

Marth took both and asked, "Just curious, what's the subject?"

"Right, you have amnesia. Sword combat and its one of the classes you have. We were always partners when it would come to sparring."

"So I was interested in weaponry? But I don't like to fight though."

Ike lips curved into a small smile. "You really haven't changed. You see, you're actually a prince who entered high school to learn more about swordsmanship. Your full name is Marth Lowell and you're the prince of Altea. The main blade you use is called the Falchion and it was inherited to you by your ancestors. Also, you see that gold headband on your head? That's your sister's tiara and she gave it to you for good luck; sadly though, she's no longer here because she's studying abroad for your sake."

"Wow, that very surprising, so should I remove this headband if its so important?"

Ike leaned back on his chair. "Well, before you lost your memory, you rarely ever took it off, but I recommend you do cause you looks like a girl with it."

Marth reached his hand over and placed it on the tiara. "Well, I guess I should." He slowly removed it and placed it on his lap. "I feel like something's missing now, but I'll get used to it."

"Heh, you look a lot better without it."

"Um, thanks? But, about my sword you mentioned, can I see it?"

Ike got off the chair with a sigh and crouched down near the bed. Under it, he took out a sword covered within a sheath. He slowly drew it out and a slight shimmer emerged from the edge of the blade as light reflected off of it. He slowly handed it to Marth and he grabbed its red handle. Marth got off the bed and took a fighting stance that looked very familiar to Ike. But since his friend was in a hospital, he said, "Marth, I don't think you should be practicing right now. You're still resting."

Marth dropped the sword. "Okay…" He handed it over to Ike as he sheathed it and placed it under the bed. Marth got back on the bed when he remembered about the teacher Mr. Snake and wondered what happened to him. "Hey Ike, what happened to Mr. Snake after I tried to commit suicide? I hope he didn't get fired."

"Sorry Marth, but he did end up getting fired because it was his gun and there will no longer be a gun history classroom; or really anything that has to do with guns. I heard the bad news today during school with our principal Mr. Dedede firing him. Rumors say that Snake replied back with a gun in the principal's face and walked out by barely missing the guy's head."

"Wow that must've freaked him out."

"Hell yeah it did." Ike looked at the clock and evening was at its brink. "Looks like I gotta head back home. See you tomorrow man."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Marth saw Ike left the room and he went back to staring at the window with nothing else to do. That's when he heard a nurse and a young woman arguing. He could vaguely hear the words.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are done. Come back to see him tomorrow."

"Please, just let me quickly see how's he doing. It'll just take a few minutes."

"Very well."

Marth could hear footsteps nearing his room and it startled him knowing someone other than Ike would visit him. The person pushed the curtains and who he saw was a young beautiful girl with a gray dress and brown hair.

She said in a worried tone, "Marth! Oh, I'm so sorry. How are you feeling."

Marth was clueless on who it could be so he made up a lie to find out who she was. "Sorry, my eyes are hazy right now. Who are you?"

"Its me, Zelda. Don't you at least recall my voice?"

He didn't recall anything about her, except she was the reason why he was there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ladies and gentleman, chapter eleven is here. But…****IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I've become very busy with many things. Schools is on it's way (Freshman in High school…I'm freaking out!) and I'm soon going to a black belt in karate which means major training (November's the month!). I want to finish this story but with many things and preparations, its less likely to. However, if you guys want, I could post a chapter here and there, but its possibly no longer going to be one a week; perhaps after two weeks one comes up (maybe more?). I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do…Hope you guys can forgive me, but I'll still try to continue. **

Marth stared at Zelda and couldn't believe such a beautiful girl could betray him. Was it possible that Ike took advantage of his amnesia and lied to him? He didn't want to believe that Ike would do that even after so many weeks of getting to know him again. She seemed so nice and innocent.

Staring into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile and said, "Why don't you take a seat."

Zelda continued standing and said, "I'm sorry, but the visiting hours are done and so I have to leave soon."

"I insist." Zelda dropped quickly down onto the seat and Marth could see her face flush even though the lights were still off. He felt a bit confused, but that went aside when he asked, "So, any events I happened to miss?"

He noticed she was stiffly sitting with her hands on her lap and she tried to speak, "Marth, you-you missed the college ex-exam."

"Oh, well, that shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully I can take it when I come back." She looked so paralyzed and anxious, Marth couldn't help but worry. "Zelda, you okay?"

This time when she tried to speak, her voice was muted; her mouth and lips moved, but no sound was coming out. Was she feeling regretful about something? He couldn't tell except the scared aura emerging from her. He inched a bit to get closer to her and questioned, "Why are you nervous? Something wrong?"

She didn't answer and Marth let out a sigh. He was tired of lying in bed all day, so he got up and felt the cold tile against his feet. For some reason, it felt refreshing after being stuck in a bed without moving and overheating for weeks. He could feel the cool breeze outside the window as he sat next to her. He noticed the IV wires still attached to his wrist so it prevented him from getting any closer. Marth looked at Zelda and she still was stiff. Marth recalled Ike saying he was once her boyfriend. So without further ado, he said, "Zelda, if they're something wrong you can always tell me. I am your ex-boyfriend after all."

"Marth, I'm so sorry." She finally spoke with tears streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have been with Link. It was like you said, I shouldn't have trusted him."

Link? Another memory he had forgotten, but instead, he interrupted. "Zelda, what did he do to you?"

"Marth, he-!"

"Ma'am, its time for you to go now. " The nurse cut off of Zelda's sentence and Zelda quickly wiped her tears off.

She followed the nurse and was out the door without saying another word to the confused prince. He got off the chair and slowly went back to his scorching bed. Marth lied down, but he felt to hot so he removed his hospital shirt; another prolonged yearning feeling. He once again looked out the window and waited for Ike to come the following day due to so many questions that came to his mind.

The next day, Ike came running in and yelled out, "I've got some good news!" He looked at Marth who was lying in his bed without a shirt reading a manga. A bit muddled, Ike asked, "What's without the shirt?"

Marth closed his book and said, "It makes me feel…nostalgic. I don't know why though."

The mercenary sat down with his arms crossed and a nasty smirk across his face. "Hmm, without a shirt you say? Maybe you had sex and never told me about it."

Marth face flushed a dark red and yelled, "Don't say that! I'm completely sure I'm still a virgin. God, you are perverted sometimes. Wait…did I? I don't know without my memories!"

Ike laughed. "Kidding, kidding. Nothing of that sort happened that I know of and man you are over dramatic. The most fun you had with another girl I think was…tongue kissing?"

Marth's face blushed again as he placed his hand over his mouth. "Th-That doesn't seem very royal to me…" Ike continued to laugh, but Marth remembered Zelda told him about the college exam. He wanted to ask, but then Ike would wonder how he knew. He didn't want to tell him that Zelda was here, so he asked, "Hey Ike, have there been any important test I missed back at school? Just curious."

"Nothing really. There was the college exam to see your skills. Like, if you did good in math you could be an engineer or something of that sort."

"Wow, that sounds amazi-!"

Ike cut of the middle of his sentence and said something Marth didn't want to here. "But it doesn't matter to you because right after high school, you're going back to Altea for the throne."

Marth's spirit dropped. He didn't want to success the throne of a relative he long forgotten and science interested him. "Ike, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be the heir of the throne back in my homeland. I want to take the college exam for science. I don't know if my past self was interested in biology, but that's what I want."

"Marth, you don't understand." Ike had never been more serious and Marth felt intimidated by his facial expression. "Marth, being a doctor requires lots of studying when you could finish high school and immediately become a successful prince. Do you truly want to abandon what you were meant for?"

Marth took a quick thought about it, but it seems he had no choice and gave in; conversely, when he spoke, it was of honest feelings. "Okay Ike, I'll be the heir to the throne, but I still really desire in becoming a doctor. I'm not entirely sure what kind, but if I go through that path, I'll be able to find one. However, if that means abandoning the kingdom I have forgotten but contains it's many own purposes and importance to me, then I will oblige."

A small smile curved on Ike's lips. "Too sincere, but okay. Oh, and I almost forgot. I wanted to tell you some good news."

"And what would that be?"

"I just heard from your nurse that today is your last day in the hospital!"

Marth felt like jumping out of his bed and through the door. That's when Marth noticed he didn't have his IVs attached nor was there a cardiac monitor. He yelled out joyfully, "Finally!"

"Congrats man. Now as a release gift, what do you want to do?"

Marth wanting to know what his school looked like again, he asked, "Can I visit my school and see the classes I have?"

Ike, who was a bit surprised, asked, "You sure? I mean this is the last week of school and the last day is graduation."

"Ike, I can't forget the school I spent four years of my life going to. Sure, there're probably some bad memories, but at least you can share with me the good ones right?"

Ike let out a sigh in agreement. "Okay, today it is."

A few hours later, it was early in the evening and Marth continued talking with Ike. The mercenary told the young prince that he was going to show him around the school and after that, he would show where his house was. Marth eagerly listened with a joyful smile across his face.

Later that evening, Marth's nurse came in and said, "Congratulations Marth Lowell, you are now discharged from the hospital. Medical records shown you'll be just fine with a little support, so Ike here I'm sure will guide you along the way as well and here are your original clothing."

She handed him a pair of dark blue jeans with a blue T-shirt and a black jacket. Marth quickly changed into them and felt so free after being compressed within the hospital's clothing. He then remembered about his sword and tiara under the bed. He slowly took both out, latched the sword on his shoulder, and placed the tiara back on his head. The nurse led them to the main entrance and Marth couldn't be happier. Marth and Ike waved the nurse goodbye and thanked her for all her hard work.

While they began walking more and further, Marth felt his legs were stiff. After being in the bed twenty-four seven, he thought they come back right in shape and continued.

Dusk had almost arrived when they reached their school. Ike walked towards the door and pushed them. They opened and Ike said, "Looks like we'll be talking a trip down memory lane."

Marth smiled as he caught up with Ike and entered the orange shaded school. Flabbergasted, Marth followed Ike and looked around the school which he soon was about to leave. Observing every inch and corner of the school, Marth felt like he could recognize the place as if he belonged there. That's when Ike led him up to the second floor and Marth looked down the hallway with shimmering windows on the left. Suddenly, an image abruptly came into his mind. As fast as an instant flash, Marth saw he was pinning Zelda to the wall, with hands gripping her arm forcefully. His eyes grew wide as a terrible headache caused him pain. He placed his hand on his head and wondered what that was. He couldn't help but think why he pinned her like that and started to overthink it.

Ike saw a classroom and called out, "Marth, here's one of your classrooms." He noticed his face was pale and he stopped walking. Ike approached the prince and asked, "Something up? Wait, do you happen to remember something?"

Marth removed his hand from his head even though pain continued to throb. Should he tell Ike about what he just remembered, or would that just trouble him? Marth didn't know what to do, so he ignored his instincts and asked his supporter, "Ike, is the reason why I have amnesia is my fault?"

Ike lost his excitement and it was replaced his anxiety. "Marth, I'm going to be honest; it was partially your fault. If you didn't go to the gunroom and tried to commit suicide, then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I understand, but I feel like there's more to it than just that. I'm sure Zelda is involved and maybe I did something to her that I regret."

"What are you talking about? Zelda is someone you _should_ forget about. There's someone else, but I'm sure you'll figure out who later on."

"Okay…I'll listen and try to forget about her."

Ike couldn't help, but feel his friend seemed more…mellow. When they usually would talk, Ike would remember Marth would always argue with him when he disagreed about something. The Marth he knew now was set back and different. Ike didn't like changes, but he decided to give him some more time to get used to everything. He cheered up and said, "Now c'mon. I'll show you our swordsmanship classroom!"

Marth happily followed as curiosity overtook him and saw what seemed like sword heaven. He removed his own and unsheathed it. He brought many swords together and began comparing him when he realized there was no need when his sword immediately stood out from the rest. He picked it back up and started taking a few swings at the class training dummy. His sword techniques were still locked inside and he didn't remember by memory, but by heart.

Both men were training with their weapons, when they hear swords topple over on the other side of the room that was hidden by a door. Marth came up to Ike and asked, "What was that?"

Ike stared at the door with his heart racing slightly. "Don't know. Lets check it out."

Marth agreed and walked over with his sword in hand. Ike opened the door and Marth was still behind him. He saw Ike frozen and asked, "What's there?"

Ike suddenly blurted out, "My lord guys, not in there; out of all places and times?!"

Marth wondered what Ike could have been talking about, but when he entered the room, he felt as if he was going to get a heart attack. His face suddenly grew red but he wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment. Lying on the floor using Marth's eyes, was a man without a shirt on-top of a girl who had nothing on but her bra and underwear. That girl, was Zelda.

Marth felt another headache, but this one was much worst from the last. Instead of one image coming to his head, he felt thousands being shoved back inside as he fell to the floor. Heavily gasping, he got back up, aimed his sword at the man with the point first. Marth clenched his teeth and yelled, "You were the one who called me a sexually harassing bitch? Well then, what the fuck are you doing to Zelda you asshole Link!?"

Ike remembered he didn't tell Marth who Link was, so it meant only one thing: His memories were back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my folks! Chapter twelve is here and I hope you continue to enjoy! Don't forget to R & R though! (Does anyone like action; because I do.)**

Marth tighten his grip on his sword as he brought it closer to the elf's neck. He said, "I hope you have a grave ready, because you're going to need it now!"

Link got off of Zelda, but remained sitting on the floor like the bastard he was. "Aren't you overdramatic? I only wanted to see what her figure was like and how smooth it was."

Marth yelled, "You fucking perverted bitch!" Marth thrust his sword which Link barely managed to dodge with a small wound over his neck. He looked up and Marth pounced up with his blade high up in the air.

Link picked the closest sword on the floor and blocked Marth's attack. He pushed hard enough that Marth jumped back. Out of fear, he questioned, "Are you really trying to kill me? Isn't that a bit too far?!"

Marth's back was turned from him and he flicked his sword to remove the blood from Link's neck. "In my life time, I've killed many soldiers, but never have I felt so much sympathy that it leads me to kill one."

The blue haired prince dashed forward and swung his sword. Link avoided the attack and blocked another. As a reply, he fluctuated in all directions with Marth having to dodge altogether.

On the other side, Ike couldn't help wondering how his memories all at once came back, but he was glad they did and at the perfect time too. As for concern, he leaped over and grabbed Zelda by the waist. He gently brought her over to the corner to avoid any further disruption when he could feel her shaking. Her body felt cold; however he knew she wasn't cold without her clothing, but the fear of being raped by a man she disliked. He removed his cape, placed it on her shoulders, and asked, "You alright?"

Her face was extremely red as she shut her eyes and replied with a nod. Ike could tell she was fighting back the tears, but he wanted her to release the stress. "Its okay, you can let it out. Marth and I are here for you." He heard her let out a whimper and Ike placed her head on his chest. The mercenary embraced her as she let out all her sorrow and anxiety with countless sobs.

Back with the fight, both swordsmen were having a difficulty of holding up due to exhaustion after swinging numerous blows. However, Marth seemed he hand the upper hand due to a less amount of injuries compared to Link; for he has less clothes on which provided less protection. But that's when Link made a foul mistake.

As Marth was slashing in all directions, Link had to avoid or block them entirely. As he was doing that, Marth was pushing him back and crowding him. Link's instincts told him to keep moving back, but what he wasn't aware was of his surroundings; he tripped from a loose sword on the ground and fell.

Link rubbed his back and forgot about the fight, but when he remembered, he looked up and saw Marth smirk as he pointed directly his sword at him. Link didn't want to die, not just yet. He wanted Zelda to be with him, even more than Marth ever desired. With his pride still up, Link swept Marth and the prince too, fell on the floor. Link took advantage and got up, but what he didn't realize, was Marth's sword stabbed against his leg. He grunted in pain and fell back down with fear as he noticed Marth getting back up. With fearsome agility, Marth twirled his sword and pounced against Link.

Sword directly above his head, Marth stopped his blade and gave Link a look with piercing blue eyes that said, 'You're finished. Any last words?'

He knew, if he moved an inch, Marth would impale through his head. He stared at the shimmering blade against his head, trying to think of a plan within a matter of seconds. He moved his eyes to his own blade and noticed it was about to break. He quickly drew it up, blocked Marth's attack, and it snapped in two. He couldn't get up due to his leg, so he moved forward as quickly as he could, picked up the sharp broken part of the blade and hurled it at Marth.

The blue haired prince didn't expect the sudden reaction, immediately got off of Link, but was too late to evade the sword. The blade slashed Marth's arm so deeply, it was guaranteed to leave a scar. Blood leaked out of Marth's arm as he removed his cape, wrapped it around the large wound.

The shitless elf used the table closest to him to lift himself up as Marth was distracted covering his injury. Link wanted to defeat him so badly, but he knew there was going to be no point in pursuing the battle; he just wanted to be with Zelda. He dropped his sword that left a loud clank sound and said something he never expected to say, "I give up. Now please, lets stop this."

Everyone, including Zelda, turned to look at him. Marth let out a chuckle and said, "So you've finally given up. I honestly thought you were going to fight till the end which leads to your death."

With his supporting arm struggling to hold himself, he grunted and sat back on the blood stained floor. "Marth, I never intended to fight you in the first place, but in the end, I started it. I couldn't stand Zelda being with another man, when I loved her so much. Zelda, can I say something?"

Marth interrupted his question. "You answer me first god damn it. Why the fuck were you trying to rape her?!"

Link clenched his teeth and looked down. Ike could clearly tell, after so many years knowing Link, he was struggling with something and was regretful. He grew the urge to defend him, but then both Zelda and Marth would turn against himself. So he remained silent, as he heard the elf speak. "I'm sorry, but I don't have self-control when it comes to Zelda. I've known her for such a long time and…It hurt me a lot when she said she liked someone else. I couldn't ever be myself after that and I became such a hated fool. Zelda, Marth, Ike, I'm sorry. Please accept my apology."

"You're the not the only one who loves her dearly." Marth fought back.

The room fell silent with not a word left spoken. Zelda, on the other hand, released herself from Ike's arms, and walked over to Link. She placed her hands above a wound on his face and he could feel the pain diminishing. With his face slightly blushed, he turned to look at Zelda who was healing his would with a smile on her face. She said, "I'll forgive you, but can you do me a favor?"

The elf nodded with both Ike and Marth's jaw dropped after hearing Zelda's response. "Could you have more control over yourself? I like you, Link. A lot actually, but, my heart belongs with Marth. I'm sorry, but we can always still be friends."

Marth, who was about to yell something, was cut off with Zelda saying, "Oh and Marth? It seems you've gotten more aggressive while you were in the hospital. Did I miss out on anything?"

Marth flinched and looked back at Ike who was ignoring what Zelda said with a whistle. Marth didn't want to tell Zelda that he had amnesia now that he remembers everything and the fact he loved her a lot. He stood there silent until she said, "C'mon. I'll take you guys to my house so I can patch you guys up."

"Ohhh!" Ike yelled with his face full of excitement and curiosity. "Take me with you! I wanna see what your house looks like."

She looked back at Link and Marth. Both nodded their heads and Zelda got up happily. "Okay guys lets go!" But that's when they noticed Link couldn't walk due to Marth's stab through the elf's leg. "Oh right link, you need help. Gentlemen if you would do the honors?"

Marth began to regret stabbing him in the leg and had wished stabbed his hand instead. Both men carried the elf over to Zelda's house which was a few blocks away. As they were walking, Ike nudged Marth using his foot and whispered, "Dude, you need to tell Zelda that back at the hospital, you had amnesia."

Completely surprised hearings Ike say that, Marth declined. "No and now is not the best time."

However, Ike had completely forgotten the elf they were carrying that heard every word he just said. He said out loud on purpose for Zelda to hear. "Marth, you had amnesia back at the hospital?"

The young prince flinched and let go of Link so he fell to the ground. Zelda turned around and asked, "Marth? Is that true?"

Marth clenched his fist because Link was still being his jerk self even after everything that happened in one day. But, Marth had to answer to Zelda truthfully. "Zelda, you remember back at the hospital when you visited me?"

"What?" Ike yelled.

"Sorry Ike, but I didn't want to tell you. At least you know now." He turned back to Zelda. "Do you happen to remember I said my eyes were hazy so I couldn't see who you are?" She replied with a nod and Marth struggled telling that last part. "T-The truth was, I could see you, but I had completely forgotten who you were. The only reason I knew that I was your boyfriend was because Ike told me. I knew you were worried when I didn't even recall your voice, so I'm very sorry. After trying to commit suicide, the bullet didn't kill me, but made me lose my relationship memories instead."

"No, I'm sorry." Marth lifted his head and saw Zelda was tearing up. "I shouldn't have left you and I'm sorry for not noticing your depression…"

"It's okay…We're together again and that's all that matters."

Zelda ran after Marth, but she accidently let go of Ike cape that was around her and embraced the prince. Marth face grew extremely red and stuttered, "Z-Ze-Zelda, yo-your c-cape came off."

However, as she was hugging him, her skin felt so soft and her figure was slim and perfect. Ike on the other-side, was blushing madly and was completely staring. After two seconds which seemed like two hours to Marth, Zelda realized she didn't have it on and ran over to put it back on. Her face now too was red and said, "I'm sorry!"

Marth covered and turned his face to hide his red face. "Just put it back on!"

Once they reached Zelda's home around nine, which was an ordinary two floored house, Marth handed over her clothes so she could take the key out of her pocket. Once she did, she opened the door and she led the boys into her house. Nothing was too special about it other than a young princess was living within it. She locked the door and said, "Welcome to my house! Now, Link and Marth, follow me to the kitchen. Ike, you can just relax and calm down anywhere you like."

Ike ran off upstairs hoping to see her room while Marth and Link sat at the kitchen table with Zelda taking out unordinary medical kit. But that when Link said, "Hey Zelda, shouldn't you put some clothes on? I'm kinda of afraid Marth getting an orgasm."

"What?!" Marth yelled. "If you happen to know, I'm not as injured as you are so I can still kick your ass!"

"Guys stop fighting. I'll be back in a minute after changing. I hope you guys can get a long while I'm gone."

Zelda exited the kitchen and the swordsmen sat in the chair with stinging injuries and blood beginning to dry. Marth would've preferred sitting next to anyone other than Link, but his wish was not granted. He stared at the floor when Link said, "So…You had amnesia. That must've been tough."

"What the fuck do you know?!"

"Come on, I'm just giving you some empathy. Just relax man, I'm your friend. I act like that to see how Zelda reacts. I honestly got nothing against you, except that she chose you instead of me."

"Lying asshole."

"I'm not, but if you want, you can believe in what you want to. Now, as a concern, how did you get your memories back?"

Marth thought it was strange for Link to suddenly become someone concerning, but its true; how did he get his memories back? He just told him what he could remember, "I remembering going through school after just being released from the hospital. Ike led me around when a hallway looked so familiar it gave me a drastic headache. Then a fast image can to my head and it was a memory that was the reason I had amnesia. But once I saw you over Zelda, another headache came worst from the last shoving memories into me."

"The human body is certainly a strange thing. Oh, Zelda's back."

Zelda came running back with clothes on and taking out the medical supplies. He applied the medicine using her magic and it stung both men, but they managed to tough it out. Once Zelda finished, Ike came in and said, "Yo, Marth. You still want to be a doctor or you going back to your prince ways?"

Link and Zelda looked at Marth who didn't know what to choose. After regaining back his memories, the choice would've been obvious, but he gave out the other. "I want to be a cardiologist!"

"But Marth," Zelda said. "What about your kingdom?"

"I'm sure my sister can handle it and if I can be a doctor, I can support myself instead of always relying on her."

Ike sighed and said, "Well, the schedule I just set up with our teacher now won't be a waste for you to take the college exam."

Marth eyes' grew wide and said, "Ike…Thank you so much!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my peeps! I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the super late chapter. Way too many things are happening, school included. Usually when something happens and it's over, another thing comes up and doesn't give me any time to write. Hope you can forgive me, but I hope you continue to enjoy reading!**

Ike sat down next to Marth in the kitchen with his hands clasped together and his back slouched. "Marth, your meeting with the teacher is first thing tomorrow morning, so get ready early tomorrow. He's going to test every single skill to see your abilities; which includes ruling a kingdom. If one dominates the other by scoring, then the higher one will always be chosen. The principal, Mr. Dedede is also aware about the test and wants you to answer them truthfully. By falsely answering, it will lead you nowhere and you'll be stuck on the same track forever. Got it?"

The young prince nodded his head as Ike's sudden seriousness frightened him. Marth grew worried and could tell Zelda, Link, and Ike were too as their anxious faces stared at him. His chest tightened as he got up from the chair and walked over to the living room, wanting to gaze out the window. He tried to calm himself and knew everything would be fine. Marth was confident in his science and medical knowledge, but knew his kingdom experience would overtake them and he would have no choice but to go back to Altea.

He clenched his fists when Zelda walked over to him and said, "Marth, it's alright. Everything will go planned as you want. How about this, why don't I help you study for it?"

Marth felt his spirits lift as his beloved girlfriend assisted to help him. He asked Zelda, "Do you have any medical books? Even biology or chemistry can help a bit."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized she had no resources for Marth to study with. Feeling embarrassed, she told him with her eyes turned away facing the floor, "Marth, I'm sorry, but I don't have any scientific materials or books. I was hoping you might've had one yourself…"

Marth felt terrible after hearing her words and thought about the library. He walked over to a clock and its short hand was on the ten. He sat on one of the living room chairs and knew that the library was closed; even if it was open, he couldn't be able to walk there due to his injuries.

He didn't know what to do anymore as he sat there with his dreams shattered. Link and Ike entered the room and saw Marth's facial expression. Both of them knew there was no hope left in Marth being a doctor. Marth had to face the worst outcome possible with time passing by with every sound the clock made.

He got up from the chair, walked slowly to the door with his head low, eyes drooped, and spirit vanished. He unlocked it as his friends stared, knowing that he had to think over the future's possibilities back at his home.

As Marth was walking back sluggishly, he tried to think of anything he possibly could have to help him study for the test. Once he reached his home, he unlocked the door, entered, and immediately went up to his room.

He opened his window fully, laid down on his black sheeted bed, and placed his right arm above his head. He looked at his bookshelf and knew nothing of science material would be there, but still, he got back up and searched through his shelf.

Taking out one book at a time, he noticed all were just plain books about swords techniques or a protagonist going on an adventure. Slightly frustrated, Marth tossed all his books on the ground and sighed. He looked back at the shelf and noticed there still was one book. He knew it was going to be one of those same books, but what he picked up could save his education; a mysterious thick 1AP biology book that was college leveled. He stared at the hardcover for what seemed like hours and wondered how it came up and into his room. Was it possible that his sister took biology and kept the book; but once again, how did it end up in Marth's bedroom?

He thought of it as a miracle, but still, he wanted to know. He ran downstairs carrying the book and went to a home phone. He picked it up and dialed his sister's number. As it was ringing, Marth looked at the clocked and it was ten minutes passed twelve. He was going to regret waking up his sister, but it was for an important sake.

A minute passed by and Marth's sister still hadn't picked up. He feared of hearing the mechanical voice telling him she wasn't available. He clenched his fist when he heard a faint, "Hello?"

"Elice? Elice!" Marth cried out.

Marth heard her let out a yawn and she said, "Marth, is something wrong? Why are you calling so late at night?"

He sighed in relief and felt as if thousands of pounds have been lifted from his chest. He said, "Listen, I'm going to take my college exam to test my skill and know what kind of path my career will lead to. You'll probably regret hearing this but, I don't want to become the heir to my kingdom any longer. Elice, I want to be a doctor."

"Marth…Are you sure? Who will rule the kingdom then? I wish I could but, everyone chose you…"

"If they chose me, then they won't deny my thoughts." Marth had a great idea planned. "I want to tell them to make you the heir instead of me. They cannot disagree to their prince's order. Sister, I hope you make a great Queen."

Elice was silent and had nothing left else to say other than Marth's studying. He asked her, "Also, I found a biology book in my room. Does it happen to be yours?"

"You sure are serious…Yes, the book was mine, but I honestly I thought I returned it. I guess not, however, put it to good use Marth. I want you to pass that test and be a doctor. If you want me to be the heir, then I will follow your orders. If you don't pass, which won't happen, we will still welcome you back at Altea with open arms. Thank you so much Marth for telling me and good luck."

"Thank you Elice…" She hung up the phone and Marth went back to his room to open up the book and start his studying.

On the very first page, Marth read about the four main organic compounds that were needed to sustain life, lipids, protein, nucleic acid, and carbohydrates. Others were learning how to balance chemical equations such as: CH plus O2 - CHO4. By how the directions explained, Marth simply added a two in front of the O2 reactant.

For hours, Marth's entire concentration was focusing on learning biology and before he knew it, his head was on-top of the book sleeping at four in the morning.

A buzzing alarm went off and Marth woke up from his desk. He lifted his head, got off from his chair and slammed the alarm's off button. With his eyes still blurry, he looked at the time and saw it was a little earlier than usual. That's when his sleepiness aroused when he realized that the test was first thing in the morning like his friend Ike had said.

He ran out if his room to make himself fast breakfast, which was toasted bread with butter, then to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Right as he was about to go out the door, he realized he hadn't changed his clothes.

He angrily grunted and ran back to his room to put on a new spare. Marth grabbed his backpack and put it on while holding his sister's biology book. While running to school, massive winds were running by Marth's side as clouds slowly hovered above him. They slowed him down including his temperature; he felt hot from running but cold at the same time as winds slid across his face.

Once he reached the school panting heavily, few people were walking in, taking their time, but Marth wanted to take and finish the test as fast as possible. He sprinted up the stairs with his arms giving out due to the weight of the biology book. Nonetheless, he continued to carry it and finally reached the principal's office. He stopped at the door to take in a few breaths and stared at the door for a few seconds.

Once his heart beat slowly calmed down, he knocked on the door and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Dedede? May I enter?"

He heard the loud booming voice say, "Come on in!"

He felt his heartbeat grow fast as he placed his hand on the door knob and opened it. He saw the principle wearing his glasses correcting a paper with a mug filled with coffee next to him.

Marth sat on the seat in front of the desk with his hands slightly trembling out of fear and anxiety. He looked at Elice's book and hoped for the best.

"Marth, are you here to take the test?" Mr. Dedede said.

Words couldn't come out of Marth's lips. His mouth was open but nothing would come out. Instead, he closed his eyes and nodded. Mr. Dedede got up from his chair and placed his hand on the blue haired student. Marth looked at the penguin's black eyes and it soothed him as it showed sincerity.

"Marth, there's no need to be afraid. I understand that this is now a big thing for you but its time to get up and move on whether you get the career you wanted or not. I'll show you the room you will be testing at."

Marth finally spoke again. "Yes sir."

He got up from his chair and followed his principle to a door on the far right side of the office. Once he entered the door, a smell of coffee lingered in the testing room and it was empty with no one. Marth sat down on one of the desk as he could feel a headache grow due to the scent of coffee.

Mr. Dedede walked over to Marth and gave him two packets, the scantron and a large booklet. He was also given a number two pencil and a large eraser. He patted Marth's shoulder and left the room, leaving him alone. Marth looked back at the booklet and opened it which revealed every subject man has known.

Pages almost up to the thousands, Marth picked up the pencil and began to fill up the scanner. The first subject was math that eventually led to English and literature. After an hour or so, Marth was supposed to be in his first period class, but Mr. Dedede said that he would be excused so he continued on.

His hand began to hurt when he reached to the gun subject. He dropped the pencil to take a break and saw it was ferociously red and throbbing. He couldn't believe he hadn't notice it earlier, but picked it back up and continued on.

Moment passed that Marth no longer kept tack, and finally reached royal ways; how princes/princesses rule a kingdom. He had to follow Ike's order; he couldn't lie about his knowledge. Therefore, he answered each question in less than a second and truthfully of what he knew. Once he finished that section, he looked out the window and took deep breaths.

He saw it was slightly raining, but he didn't mind and thought the sounds they made soothed him after hearing the sounds of nothing but pencil writings and the endless clock ticking. He then felt pain around his stomach and realized it was empty. The breakfast he had before was not enough especially for long days like this, but he refocused on the test and turned the page. Finally, he arrived at the subject science.

Marth gripped his pencil harder and felt it was about to snap. Nevertheless, he looked at each question carefully and answered them to his ability. That's when he noticed that science was the last category left in the book. He sighed in slight relief as he continued to fill out the last questions.

Once he was done, he looked back at the clock and realized he had spent four hours in the room. It surprised Marth that his brain could withstand such long amounts of time thinking, however, he got up from the chair and walked to the door he entered with Mr. Dedede before. He opened it and saw he was still grading papers. Marth shut the door and said, "I've finally finished."

The large principle got up and took the sheet and scanner. "A job well done, but the pressure doesn't stop here. I will return with the results. I'll be back in a few moments."

Marth nodded his head in agreement and sat on the chair. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the chair trying not to think about the results; otherwise, he felt as if he'll go mad. He gently closed his eyes to get some rest since last night he only got three hours of sleep. He felt time pass by so fast as he realized he will no longer be in high school; the place where he had basically spent four years of his life being there. That's when he heard the door open and saw Mr. Dedede holding the scanner with light green highlights all over. Marth couldn't tell if there was good news or bad news because there was no facial expression on the principle's face, so he asked, "Um, how is it?"

He placed the paper on the desk for Marth to see and said, "Its not something you see every day but, this is actually quite lucky for you Mr. Lowell. Your two highest scores were science and royal ways; both scoring the same results with a perfect hundred. Congratulations, you can be a doctor or a prince."

Marth's face lightened with a large smile across his face as he jumped out of the chair and yelled, "Yes, I fucking did it!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter because instead if studying, I typed this up for you guys... R & R ad stayed tuned for the next chapter thats coming, I have no idea when, but hopefully soon! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo! Sorry for the late chapter (again) because things have once again been catching me off guard…But I hope you continue to enjoy! (Don't worry, I ain't giving up on this story yet!)**

Marth jolted out of the office with a large smile across his face as he ran off to his first period class to tell the blue haired mercenary the good news. Approaching the room, trying to catch his breath, he entered to find Ike making a paper airplane and throwing it across the room. Marth ran up to Ike and his best friend could already tell something was good due to his eagerly facial expression.

Before Marth could say anything, Ike said, "Judging by how you look, you made it didn't you?"

"Hell yeah I did!" Marth yelled. "I scored a perfect hundred! I can't wait to tell Zelda."

Before Marth could sprint out the room, Ike tackled the prince and said, "Whoa, wait a minute."

Marth who was lying on the floor with pain, said, "What?"

Ike got off of Marth and gave off a ridiculous looking smirk. "First off, congratulations, second, why don't we have a little fun with Zelda?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a little joke once in a while, so why don't we tell Zelda one?"

Marth grew silent and didn't know how to answer. In his mind, it could either be serious or funny and was afraid of worrying her, but at the same he desired to see her reaction. "I…guess."

Ike shot his hand in the air and yelled, "Alright! Now…What's her class during this time?"

Marth looked up at the clock and saw it was twenty minutes passed twelve. Since the school day was short as well, she would be in her second to last class, magic. He smiled and thought of how long it has been since he last was in there. A month? Two maybe?

Nevertheless, he told Ike, "Magic room."

Ike nodded his head and left the classroom without the teacher knowing, but it didn't matter in a way. Going down the stairs, Marth saw the room to his left and entered the room, finding it messier than his own classroom. Training dummies worn burned to cinders, the chalk board filled with writings made by students, and the floor completely covered in filth or monster debris; Marth couldn't tell.

He and Ike looked around and found Zelda sitting in the back of the room reading a spell book with her table partner fast asleep. Both men looked at each other and wondered how Zelda could've withstood the chaos, but ran up to her. Right before Zelda could notice them being in the room, Ike nudged Marth and said, "Okay, first things first. Right when we talk to her, make a sad face so she could buy something's up."

Marth didn't want to take the joke too seriously because he knew she would be mad once she found out the truth. He stared at the young princess when Ike once again shoved him and Zelda noticed his presence. She closed the book and said, "Hey, Marth. What brings you to my class?"

Marth turned around and saw Ike wasn't behind him but talking to Samus. He smiled and took advantage of him not being there. He brought a chair up to his beloved girlfriend and asked, "Um, what would you have done or said…If I failed my college exam? Just a hypothetical question; you don't have to answer."

Zelda shot out of her desk. "Marth you failed your exam?!"

The whole classroom students turned to the back of the room to find the commotion was Zelda yelling at Marth. Out of embarrassment, the prince yelled, "What the hell are you guys looking at?!" He noticed all of the students flinched out of shock and turned around back to what they were doing. He placed his hand on his forehead and turned back around to Zelda. "Like I said, a hypothetical question. I won't tell you what I got until you answer and I'm completely serious right now. Please."

She sat back down feeling a bit rude and paused for a moment thinking. She looked out the bright window, and told Marth in a quite relaxed tone, "Well, whether you can retake it or not, I'll find a way for you to retake it again and again until you pass. I wouldn't be mad, but instead support you because I'm your girlfriend and I love you."

"That's the answer I was dying to hear." Marth placed his lips on Zelda for a quick brief moment and said, "Thank you."

Her face turned red and said, "Don't do that! Especially not in class…"

"Hmm? Why not? I did pass after all. Can't that be my congratulations present?"

Zelda remained silent with her face flushed and began to squirm. Marth was about to lean over for another kiss when Ike yelled from across the room, "Eh Marth, what are you doing?!"

Once again, they drew in classroom attention as Ike walked over and slapped Marth across the head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Marth yelled.

"For not following the plan dumbass."

"Can't a guy have fun and be truthful for once?"

Ike grunted and said, "Zelda, Marth failed the test." He turned around and found her smiling as she stared at the two. "Wait, are you happy that he failed?"

"No," She said as she stood up. "I'm happy because Marth passed and he told me. Oh and Ike, if Marth did lie to me, I can easily see through it. No offence Marth, but your terrible at lying."

"Thanks…" Marth said in a gloomy tone.

The final bell rang and school was dismissed as the three friends were fussing over. Marth looked at the calendar on the teacher's desk in the back of the classroom and remembered that tomorrow was graduation. Because he was in the hospital for so long, he missed out on the preparations and the rehearsal. He nudged Ike's shoulder with his fist and asked, "Yo, can you help me out for the graduation tomorrow? I was in the hospital when you guys had rehearsal."

"Oh of course," Zelda said. "I'll tell you everything on the walk back home."

After walking out of the classroom, Marth knew he had to prepare many things. For one thing that was absolute, he needed the graduation clothing. Right before they arrived at the main entrance that led to the outside world Marth soon had to face, he stopped walking with his eyes facing the ground and asked, "Um, where do I get the gown? I haven't ordered it yet."

Ike said, "Mr. Dedede is the only option left in ordering one this late."

Zelda nodded and asked, "Would you like us to come with you?"

Marth smiled and as they walked together to the principle's room. He never realized he had such great friends until now. He had a wonderful friend and a kind-heated girlfriend that he loved above all. So many things had happened over the past year which seemed long; him meeting Zelda, to the day he had his first enemy Link, to the time he tried committing suicide. But from then on, he knew they were only the struggles life had and there were many more to offer later in his life. The bad times for now were gone and he embraced the emotional moments; getting back with Zelda, to making friends with Link who no longer dared to interfere in his life anymore. Tomorrow, Marth would take a huge leap forward in life.

Once they entered the office, Mr. Dedede was looking through a binder filled with papers covered in a plastic wrapping. He saw the three students he knew too well enter and said, "Well, its time for that year to come again, but never had I witness such an extraordinary one. Now, what is it?"

"I apologize for my tardiness, but is it still possible for me to get a gown and its cap?" Marth asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we no longer have any more gowns. I do have one left, but it doesn't match the color for this year which is gold. I have one left from last year and its sapphire colored. You may still wear it, but you'll just stand out is all. Are you still fine with that?"

"That is completely fine! I appreciate it."

Mr. Dedede sat up from his chair and walked to another room. He came back in a few minutes holding the blue gown with it's cap. He placed it on the shimmering chocolate colored desk and said, "Because you have an excuse for getting one late, and its not even the right color, this one is on the hook."

"Really? How can I thank you?"

The large penguin sat back on his black leathered chair and picked up his glasses on the table. "By getting up there on the graduation stand so I can call out your name. I hope to see you all tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" All of them yelled in sync.

Walking back home, Zelda began to describe Marth about the graduation ceremony and where it was going to be held which he thoroughly listened. Everyone is seated in alphabetical order and how Mr. Dedede would call out the students' names. Once a name has been called, the person would walk up the podium, shake the principle's hand and retrieve the certificate. Then, they would shake the superintendent, vice principle, and other staff members before they can go back to their assigned seat.

The first house they reached was Zelda's and she hugged both swordsmen before she ran off back to her home. Next up was Ike's, but Marth noticed he was unusually silent. He asked the mercenary, "You've been quite lately. Thinking about something?"

Ike didn't answer and stared at the floor with emotionless eyes. After a few moments, Ike had realized Marth had asked him something. "Wh…What? No…I'm…I'm fine."

"See, even how you speak gives it away. You never talk like that unless something's up. Come on man, we're best buds."

He stopped walking. "Its just…time goes by fast doesn't it? We had lots of…Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Before Marth could say anything else, Ike ran off. He couldn't help but wonder what Ike was going to say. When he said _'we_', Marth knew it had to be something between him and Ike and possibly Zelda. But what could he have done to make Ike so depressed? He had hoped Ike was only concerned about something and he would be fine tomorrow morning.

Marth walked back to his home, unlocked the door, and sluggishly entered. He was too lazy to go up the stairs so he threw himself on his coach and stared out the window. He looked at his azure gown and thought about the upcoming day that would lead him closer to adult hood, his career, and to the answers of life. He no longer would be a student; friends and possibly closer friends would go their separate ways. He didn't care about being separated from anyone except Zelda and Ike because he cared for them. Zelda would have to back to her kingdom as the princess, and Ike would go back to his mercenary ways at Tellius, his home country. Marth would remain in this small town studying for what he wanted as his major. He was afraid of being left alone nor did he want to be separated. Marth tossed his gown and cap over to the table and rested with his eyes closed. Later on that same day, Marth had a nightmare where Ike had been killed at Crimea during a war.

The following day, Marth's heart rate shot out of anxiety now that the time of his last day of being a student has come. He wore his ordinary clothing with the gown covering them. He saw himself through a mirror and noticed the gown's blue color matched both his hair and eyes. He felt as if he was nothing more than a blue walking figure and had thought Mr. Dedede had chosen this one on purpose.

He exited out of his house and made his way over to a park near his home. He saw a town clock and thought he was early when he saw many students had already arrived. The principle was right, everyone was wearing a golden gown and cap; some were even wearing a scarf made of sweets or a necklace made of picked flowers.

Marth grew jealous when Link came over and said, "Dude, what's up with the wrong colored gown?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Marth said an obvious excuse, "Well, I was in a damn hospital and missed out on getting the gown."

"Figures."

After about an hour or so, the ceremony had begun and Marth sat around in the middle row sitting next to two people he never even knew existed. Right when they began to call names, and the closer they got to Marth the faster his heart beat, Zelda came inching over and Marth asked, "Zelda, something wrong?"

"Yes!" She quickly whispered. "Ike isn't here!"

Marth launched out of his seat and said, "What?!"


End file.
